


Blood Bound

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Genji Shimada, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cowboy turn of events, Creampie, Did I say porn?, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Genji is a slutty brat, Genzo - Freeform, Genzo is life, Hanzo secretly loves Genji, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, McShimadacest, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Switch Hanzo Shimada, Switch Jesse McCree, Threesome - M/M/M, and a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Hanzo has an unspeakable obsession for his little brother which he admits only to himself, and Genji likes to fluster his anija way too often (because Genji is a little shit).





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped in my mind and I HAD to write it, and I absolutely blame my dear [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel) and my birthday gift <3 She wrote a lovely (and smutty) Shimadacest for me, go check it! --> [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146068) And if you're more into the young Shimadas (coughs) check [Stolen Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159676). Her fics are an inspiration to me and you won't be disappointed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. The adition of a second chapter was an accident but I regret nothing! (Thought I don't know when I will finish it, but I will <3).
> 
> Just a heads up: English is not my mother tongue and this has not been beta-read! There will be typos >_<

Another morning buried in paperwork has Hanzo nursing a headache, hassled, and in a terrible mood. He has no time to enjoy the wonderful sight in his spacious and sumptuous office and he huffs in frustration, unfolding another file to review and sign before lunch. If only he had time to stand in front of the amazing large window where you could admire the whole city of Hanamura from the Shimada skyscraper. But he never has it.

He casually checks the hour and curses at having lost, again, precious hours of his life in his father’s inherited business. One would say being a crime lord and part of a yakuza organization would grant you with endless pleasures but, truth be told, his subordinates handle the dirty work and the luxurious dinners that once he has enjoyed are now a nuisance he runs away from very often.

The familiar noise of the leather chair under his weight fills the room when Hanzo stretches his arms up, the seams of his black jacket restraining uncomfortably his movement. He gets rid of it with apathy and tries again, relishing in the noises his spine makes at his movements; his body desperate for some relaxation. Thirty years old and he already feels as though he was fifty.

Hanzo reclines back, closing his eyes, to take a moment to himself, knowing Genji will arrive late as he always does. The corner of his mouth twitches up at the thought of his little brother, the only joy in his life. How much he adores the little brat escapes his mind, but Hanzo loves Genji more than he would want to admit.

Hanzo focuses on how someone opens the door to his office arrogantly, without knocking, and he knows it’s him. The familiar steps on the wooden floor, the swipe of his feet when he circles the enormous desk in front of him and then that enrapturing musky scent that fills the room whenever Genji is around. He is so accustomed to it Hanzo fills his nostrils greedily while a teasing hand turns the chair around and his little brother slips so gently and suggestively into his lap.

Only then Hanzo allows himself a flinch, hoarding a close contact he craves every day. One he cannot have. He will find the sweet smile of Genji when he opens his eyes, but his little brother likes teasing and he is in the mood to being teased today, rejoicing in the lightweight of his brother’s body on his legs and a caring hand playing with his tie.

Genji’s finger traces circles over his broad chest and Hanzo is trying unsuccessfully to repress the smug smile that wants to appear on his face. A sweet _onii_ _-san_ fills his ears when Genji nuzzles at his neck playfully and squirms impatiently, wanting his attention. But to his sorrow, Genji never pushes too far, and he senses his lips brushing slightly behind his ear before his little brother speaks, losing the innocence and abruptly interrupting the previous love demonstrations that have melted his poor weary heart.

Hanzo opens his eyes and sees his gorgeous brother portraying a half-smile too sexy for his own good, a relaxed stance, and those beautiful black eyes twins to his own that glitter with mischievousness. His short black hair shines as much as his own long locks, now tied back in a low ponytail, and Hanzo wishes he could bury his nose in his hair freely.

“I told you to be here at twelve o’clock sharp,” Hanzo hisses.

“How did you know it was me, anija?” Genji purrs and it makes Hanzo roll his eyes at the adorableness from the creature in front of him.

“Only you walk in here as though you own the place and dare to sit on my lap, Genji,” Hanzo says, arching an eyebrow at his brother cockiness. A giggle follows and, sadly, Genji stands and leans back on the desk. “Also, you are late. Who else could it be?” Hanzo fails to suppress a huff of disappointment and masks it with tiredness. He definitely hasn’t had enough of Genji today.

“Let me treat you to lunch,” Genji says, fixing Hanzo’s tie with a face of concentration that has him struggling with guiltiness at the thoughts in his mind. Thoughts of his brother bent over the desk behind him while he feasts on him. That’d be a lunch Hanzo craves. If only…

“Do you mean you will treat me with the money I earn and you spend?” Hanzo teases, but it comes out harshly even though he doesn’t mean it. In fact, he enjoys when Genji buys things for himself and shops for him too because there is always a gift waiting for him in the most unexpected places: a new suit over his chair, a tie with a note on a corner on the bed, a bottle of sake on his nightstand they will share after…

He likes the thought of his little brother sneaking into his room and meddling around his things; Hanzo wonders if he lies on his bed, if he buries his face in his pillow, or if he noses around in his drawers. He hopes he does.

Genji pouts and pretends to be upset, folding his arms over his chest until Hanzo chuckles and stands, sliding his jacket on again in a single slick movement and kissing Genji’s forehead unexpectedly. His little brother blushes and bites his lower lip before he lets that sweet smile return to his face.

“Rikimaru’s place, onii-san, please?” Genji croons and not even for all the gold in the world Hanzo would dare to say no to that face.

“We can go to any restaurant in the city and you want to go there?” Hanzo says and chuckles mockingly when Genji nods again and plays with the lapels of his suit. His soft alabaster hands go down as he buttons up the jacket, as though he was restraining himself to keep his hands away from Hanzo, knowing he shouldn’t be this touchy.

But Hanzo has never told him off not once. Genji has always been affectionate towards him and he has welcomed his selfless love gratefully. In a world where every single person close to him has an inner purpose hidden, his little brother is a sunshine who loves him for what he is.

“As you wish, Genji,” Hanzo concedes, trapping his chin into a thumb and a knuckle. “But I cannot indulge myself too much because I have a date later tonight.” He drops the information casually but watches immediately how Genji’s smile disappears and his eyes narrow distrustfully.

“A date?” Genji says, squirming out of his brother’s close contact and scooping to the door, glancing briefly back to make sure Hanzo is following. He is.

Hanzo loves when Genji gets jealous. He shouldn’t, but he does. The way he tries to hurt him with words or how he has taken his phone out of his pocket to fix a date for himself at once to pay him back in the same coin. It is a game his little brother knows how to play all too well and it has driven him mad more than once or twice.

Though Hanzo needs a quiet lunch with his little brother, a peaceful meal where he can see that sweet smile and hear that cheerful laugh for a couple of hours to make his day worth living. From the bottom of his heart, Hanzo would love to take Genji on a date himself. He likes to pretend their lunches and dinners together are more than brotherly time spent with him because, as much as he has tried to reject his true raw instincts, Genji is much more than his little brother.

“Have you done something different today?” Hanzo asks and Genji stops at the doorstep and turns around to glare at him. Hanzo ambles unhurriedly with a smug smile on his face until he is an inch away from the object of his dreams. He runs a teasing thumb over his lips and Genji parts his mouth obediently.

A sudden pool of heat burns in Hanzo’s stomach at the sight and he fights not to put a finger inside but he can fantasize. He can imagine his thumb breaching Genji’s lips, forcing his mouth open until it touches his tongue. A tongue Hanzo can only guess the filthy, sinful things it can do. To others. He shivers.

“Anija?” Genji says, blushing at the ogling of his older brother.

“You smell delicious today, Genji,” Hanzo says and his little brother gets even redder if possible, smiling shyly and accepting the compliment. The previous haughtiness forgotten by the soft words of Hanzo.

 

The date is a disaster as expected, and Hanzo comes back home early and weary. At this point in his life, he should’ve known better to guess that a fling with a twenty-year-old wouldn’t satisfy his needs, and yet he has fallen for it.

A short dinner with too many uncomfortable silences to fill that he has rather enjoyed more than the nervous banter of his date. He was pretty though, and cute, and maybe if he wasn’t who he was he would give it a go. In another life. In another world. A world where Genji doesn’t exist because, otherwise, Hanzo can’t help but compare everyone to the little brat. And they all lose miserably.

Hanzo can literally feel his heart heavy and dull, but when he takes off the shoes at the genkan and comes into the living room, he can _smell_ his presence and smiles. The dim moonlight seeping through the windows is enough and even if his little brother’s figure hides in the shadow of the couch, Hanzo knows he is there.

“Hello, Genji,” Hanzo says, a smug smile all knowing spread on his lips; the darkness concealing the true happiness at finding Genji there.

“Why can’t I surprise you, onii-san?” Genji says and Hanzo can almost see him pout when a dim light illuminates the room and he spots his little brother sitting on the couch.

He has his legs crossed under him, wearing short boxers and the upper garment of his jinbei. Genji has left it opened to frame his chest on purpose and he lingers his gaze there while prowling around the room. He gets rid of the blazer, that drops unceremoniously in a nearby armchair, and loosens his hair, relishing in the soft nip Genji lands on his lower lip while he watches him attentively.

“I thought you had plans for the night,” Hanzo says, dropping next to his brother on the long couch and sighing at the comfortable familiarity of being home.

“How was your date?” Genji blatantly ignores him while he disentangles his legs and a teasing foot touches Hanzo’s knee. Hanzo smiles and welcomes the gesture reclining more comfortably.

He follows the naked foot and the touch burns even over his trousers. It is distracting how Genji traces circles and dares to go up to his thigh just enough to go back to the safety of his knee with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. When Hanzo has had enough, he takes the foot in his hands. It is cold, and he smiles when Genji winces but lets him massage the sole with callouses thumbs that steal a moan from him; an impatient little brother that is inquiring an answer with an intent glare despite his ministrations.

“It was exhausting,” Hanzo confesses. “I have no time for all the fuss around it, but you hiding in the dark would have killed the mood, Genji,” Hanzo reprimands him with a smile.

“I wanted to see if you brought someone home with you,” Genji says, sticking out his tongue at him playfully.

“Oh, please!” Hanzo chuckles. “When was the last time you have seen me bringing a date home?”

It is true. Since they live together with, the occasional lovers have been scarce for Genji and nonexistent for Hanzo. Deep inside he knows his little brother’s sex life is _very_ active, but he tries not to overthink about it out of jealousy and allows him a freedom he lacks.

Genji giggles at the statement and exchanges his already warm foot for the other into Hanzo’s hands, expecting the same treatment.

“Did you fuck the guy?” Genji asks, and it doesn’t surprise Hanzo. His little brother has always asked him about his lovers with increased curiosity among the years, even interest Hanzo guesses, and he has been happy to go along.

“Of course not,” Hanzo says and laughs openly at the question. Genji smiles and snuggles into the couch, hugging a cushion and hiding a faint pink blush behind it. “I got a mildly decent blowjob in the car, though.”

Hanzo barely dodges the kick Genji tries to land in retaliation, but the cushion slaps his face in the middle of a chuckle while his little brother gets huffy as he knew he would. Genji stamps for a moment and then sighs, still annoyed and flustered.

“What about you, Genji?” Hanzo asks roaming a finger up his brother’s shin until he relaxes again and rests his legs on Hanzo’s lap reluctantly.

“I got fucked hard,” Genji says, arching an eyebrow at him. “Hard and long, I am so sore you wouldn’t believe it, brother.” Hanzo represses the smirk and tries to buy his little brother’s poor excuse to make him jealous.

“Really?” Hanzo teases.

“He was big, and I took him all the way in,” Genji purrs. “I’m getting a boner just thinking about his hard cock filling me.” The noise that leaves his mouth as though he was tasting the most delicious dessert clenches Hanzo’s stomach.

Hanzo would never admit this, but he likes to fantasize about his brother’s amorous dalliances posing for the object to his attention most of the time. In his dirty mind, Hanzo dazzles too often between letting his little brother do as he pleases with him or the other way around, both seemingly endearing options he wants to ramble around repeatedly in his mind.

Though right now, his cock twitches at Genji’s words, and he wants to shove himself to the brim into his brother until he screams his name, or better: his title. _Anija,_ _anija_ _,_ _anija_ , over, and over again coming out from Genji’s mouth while he fucks him.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Hanzo says, already knowing the answer. He wants those words to be fake, he wants his little brother all to himself and the mere thought of someone else owning what is rightfully his makes him grind his teeth even though he shouldn’t.

“Jealous of your little brother?” Genji keeps teasing, fumbling in an open wound that is his brother’s heart aching for him and wishing what others have. Hanzo wants to roar and growl at Genji that he is his and only his but he never does. No matter how hard he pushes he cannot break him.

“Neither of them deserve you,” Hanzo says and realizes he has clawed his clammy hands on Genji’s legs maybe too harshly, trying to scrimp on his covetous heart.

It is too late to retrieve his words, firstly because they were true, and secondly because silence fills the room after. Hanzo loosens the grip and caresses Genji’s legs lovingly, swallowing the rest of a discourse that would leave his lips otherwise. A discourse of want and wish, love and lust, longing and craving all directed to his little brother.

“You worry too much, anija,” Genji says and waves his hand at him, mistaking his true feelings for brotherly concern. How naïve. “But I want to know…” Genji pouts and Hanzo knows it is the end of him when his little brother kneels at his side on the couch and reclines his head on his arm with a devilish grin.

“Go. Ask,” he says, conquered.

“Did he suck you on the car then?” Genji asks while his hand traces a road in Hanzo’s arm.

“Practically begged to do it,” Hanzo says distractedly, pretending this conversation doesn’t amuse him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Genji frowns while asking and Hanzo finds it adorable. His jealousy an endless praise to his ego.

“Barely,” Hanzo lies. He has enjoyed his warm mouth imagining it was Genji’s.

“Did he swallow you whole?” Genji arches an eyebrow at him and fetches the forgotten cushion from the floor and puts it between his legs. Hanzo notices the gesture and wonders if his little brother gets aroused by their indecorous conversations as much as he does himself.

“I wish,” Hanzo says and earns a nudge from Genji.

“Did he use his hand meanwhile?” Genji asks and motions his arm and hand in a raunchy gesture that makes Hanzo roll his eyes.

“Yes,” Hanzo finally says, suddenly blushing at the interrogatory. He never has the courage to ask for more than what Genji tells him about his past lovers, dreading the sharp pang of jealousy he always gets when he acknowledges them one way or another.

“Did you come in his mouth?” Genji licks his lips after the words leave his lungs and Hanzo finds it lewd and exciting.

“Face,” he confesses, and recalls the moment he tugged at the man’s hair to spill his warm seed all over his face in a complete disappointment when his eyes revealed to his mind that the wet mouth around him wasn’t Genji’s but a stranger’s. Hanzo is already getting hard, and it is not from the memory but the little brat beside him.

Genji’s lip twitches into a half-smile while he takes Hanzo’s hand into his and plays distractedly with his fingers as though he is stiffing through his next question. Hanzo witnesses the evil spark in the black pool of his eyes when Genji lifts his hand in front of his mouth and lets his tongue out to trace the outline of his thumb.

Hanzo’s heart skips a beat, and he stops breathing, watching that sinful tongue pressed against his flesh greedily just like he had dreamed so many times. On his cock. Genji hums satisfied, and he says nothing. Hanzo finds himself frozen and defenseless against his little brother’s doing.

“Did he suck you hard?” Genji says, and before Hanzo has time to answer, he traps his finger into his mouth. His cheeks hollow while Genji sucks at it forcefully and wonderfully. Hanzo is dizzy and his mind clouded. He fears the half hard-on he was portraying is now a full erection restrained in a side of his groin. “Like that?”

“No,” Hanzo abruptly says while Genji pulls the finger in and out again, licking the remains of his saliva. Hanzo can sense that lascivious tongue brushing the side of his finger and the sucking force of his mouth around again, and he realizes his other hand his wrinkling the fabric of his trousers on his thigh. Genji finishes and frees his hand as though he isn’t acting like a minx.

“I didn’t know how to ask so I opted for a little demonstration,” Genji teases and a tongue seeps and wets his lips briefly. His little brother savoring the taste of his flesh.

They know when the truth pushes too far. When it slips through their fingers and Hanzo also knows how to stop it right away. He would never do that to Genji. His sins are his own and he won’t drag him along. _He means nothing_ . Hanzo keeps repeating to himself. _Genji just teases, and jokes, and likes to fluster me, but doesn’t mean it._ Hanzo finally sighs and forces his body to relax.

“Did you return the favor?” Genji whispers, whimpers even, and Hanzo traces with a finger the line of his jaw before answering, trying to read his brother’s eyes. Was this mere curiosity or there is more to it than he can see? The wetness of his saliva leaving a cooling sensation on his finger.

“As I told him, I am too tired,” Hanzo jokes, and it is true. But it makes Genji giggle and then laugh. It melts his heart and he can breathe fully again though all he wants is to end the night and go to his room to get rid of the uncomfortable erection begging for attention and soaking his underwear with clear beads of unresolved sexual desire.

“You need a fuck, brother,” Genji says.

“I can get a fuck whenever I want, Genji,” Hanzo arches an eyebrow at him.

“No, no,” Genji chuckles, shaking his head. “You need to _get_ fucked.” Hanzo frowns and smiles. He hasn’t let many lovers actually fuck him, in fact, he can count them with his right hand and there is room for stiller. But he hasn’t trust anyone enough to surrender himself and, at this point in his life, he knows he won’t. Though his brother is quite right.

Hanzo misses giving himself up, giving his treasured control to someone else for a while and focus on his own pleasure. He misses being full when someone else bottoms out behind him and fucks him hard. His smug smile is telling aloud all his secrets to his little brother, and he realizes that a little too late.

“Perhaps I can fix something easy and fast for you? No strings attached,” Genji suggests, reading his mind like an open book.

“What are you suggesting?” Hanzo asks his suddenly concerned brother with an insane necessity to fulfill his love life, apparently. If only Genji knew.

“I know a guy,” Genji says casually. “I can arrange a meeting and he can please all your dirty secrets in a heartbeat… or a whole night. Your choice.”

“Hm,” Hanzo scowls at Genji and a hint of jealousy crosses his mind, wondering if Genji knows that by experience.

“He is very discreet,” Genji pushes and then whispers the next words. “Just tell me what you want and I will forward the message to him and tell you when and where.”

Hanzo is puzzled, tempted even. He cannot think seriously about this with a hard cock, but he can sleep on the offer. He chuckles and meets his brother’s gaze. “I will think about it,” Hanzo says and stands.

“Already?” Genji pouts, wanting to hoard more moments alone with Hanzo.

“I am tired,” Hanzo says.

“I’m sorry if…” Genji gasps when Hanzo leans down to kiss his forehead and wishes him a good night sleep.

Hanzo jerks off that night and the images when he climaxes are unparalleled with anything he has had in his life. His sexual life is doomed when all he wants is Genji. And he has imagined Genji’s filthy mouth around his throbbing cock while he pumped his length rudely. His name on his lips and a slick thumb up his ass. Not nearly enough what Hanzo needed.

He could take upon Genji’s offer. It grows in his mind and he his getting used to the idea. Hanzo is still catching his breath from his recent orgasm when he makes a final decision. He will say yes to the offer and let a stranger fuck him just so he can imagine he is Genji instead.

Dragging his little brother into his own hell is one thing Hanzo won’t do, but drowning himself into the depths of his most shameful wet dreams he would do willingly, even if he has to do it in the arms of a stranger and with a weird petition so everything fits into place in his mind. Blindfolded. He has to be blindfolded and the other man silent. A spark of hope brightens his heart at the thought of easing the pain in his heart and the dark desires of his lust.

Hanzo falls asleep planning every detail he will have to unstrung for Genji tomorrow, and his brother will listen to it all without knowing it is him the starring star in his fantasy. He will enjoy it dearly, Hanzo is sure, and he slides to a pleasant sleep where he dreams of a world just for him and Genji.

 

The hotel room is warm enough and comfortable, and Hanzo takes his clothes off at a leisurely pace as though he is completing a ritual more than just undressing. He smiles when he recalls how he has told Genji what he wanted tonight from his mysterious date.

His eyes glittered with lust and mischief when Hanzo told him he wanted to be blindfolded, oblivious to his partner while he will let him do anything he wanted with him. _Anything_ , he remarked, and he swears Genji moaned at that part.

Hanzo wouldn’t dare to deny he is equally excited about it like he hasn’t in years. He finishes folding neatly his trousers and unbuttons his white shirt when his heart speeds up irremediably. This is where his shameful inclinations have led him and, for a brief moment, doubt clouds his mind and he wonders how has he agreed to this so willingly.

The rightful heir to a crime empire, one of the most -not to say the most- powerful man in Hanamura waiting defenseless, his eyes taped, for a stranger who he won’t even be able to see or identify. If this idea hasn’t come from Genji himself, he would have never agreed to it.

In a desperate moment of shyness, Hanzo leaves his underwear on followed by another moment of weakness when he walks into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. He lets his hair down because he likes it better, and the black sea of his locks fall down his shoulders gracefully. He cannot suppress the smirk, smart enough to admire he is a good looking man.

The colors of his tattoo stand out in the clean white light of the bathroom and he imagines the dragon smiling at him, the ever-present symbol of his clan screaming his destiny loudly printed on his chest. As much as he has tried to coax information about his companion tonight, Genji has only told him -with a smug smile that has Hanzo angry and bitter with jealousy- that the man is skillful in lovemaking, raw and intense like nothing else.

It doesn’t really matter because Hanzo won’t see him. He wants -he swallows- to imagine he is Genji. It won’t be easy, but it’ll do. Hanzo sighs and crouches in front of his bag, taking out from it a bottle of lube, condoms -a must, giving the circumstances though he hates them profusely- and one more thing: a blindfold.

It has been Genji’s idea and Hanzo smiled surprised when his little brother ran to his room and came back in a heartbeat with a yellowish ribbon from his teenage years. Hanzo chuckled at the gesture while the sleek silk slid through his fingers. The seigaiha pattern over the mustard fabric that has adorned his hair more than once will serve a new purpose tonight. _Use this,_ _anija_ , Genji begged. _Please_.

Hanzo places the items on the nightstand and tests the bed resistance. Not too hard, not too soft, and not a noise comes out. He doesn’t like when that happens, but for a five-star hotel, he would expect nothing less. He takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, his back against the cushioned headboard. The room is too quiet, and it makes him nervous; he can even hear the tic tac of his wristwatch, so he takes it off and places it near the small lamp at his side after he checks the hour.

He needs to cover his eyes soon if he wants to be ready in time. Hanzo is not easily rattled, but this is a challenge to his nerves. There is no going back now. The soft silky fabric covers his eyes, and he carefully ties the ends at the back of his head. Now he just has to wait. Genji has provided his -Hanzo struggles to name him even in his mind- _lover_ , a spare key to his room.

The details of what’s coming assail his mind. _I won’t see him and he won’t speak_ , Hanzo said to Genji. _He can dispose of my body in any way he wants. No toys, though_ . He smiles when he remembers Genji’s pouting face at that and stores the thought in his mind for future reference. _I will instruct him further once he is in the room. I_ _am confident_ _I can express my desires_ _clearly_.

Hanzo flinches when he hears the door and tries to guess how much time has passed. He has put the blindfold on a couple of minutes before the hour so the man is fashionably late. Understandable giving the circumstances.

A sudden urge comes to his mind, and he hopes he is tender with him because he cannot imagine his little brother being less loving or affectionate than he normally is. A minx, a brat, slutty most of the time, but adorable and tender kisses is what he dreams of him.

He swallows and hopes the noise hasn’t reached the other man, revealing his uneasiness. The carpet muffles the steps, but he can listen how someone undresses and prowls around the room freely while he is there, writhing with impatience on the bed. Hanzo imagines his brother doing what he hears, and he fails to suppress a gasp.

His brain already betrays him when he takes in a much-needed gasp of air and smells Genji’s musky scent like a summer breeze. It makes him shiver and writhe uncomfortably, but at the same time, he is getting hard.

Hanzo wonders what is taking so long for this man to put his hands on him. He needs the distraction, he craves for it. Without thinking, he opens his mouth to speak, but he realizes he won’t get an answer back. He doesn’t want it. So he closes it and huffs. A pair of eyes roam over his body and he likes it. Being at someone else’s mercy is making a dent in him already; being at Genji’s mercy, he corrects himself inwardly and his cock twitches in response.

The waiting is killing him and Hanzo grows tired. He lies completely on the bed and lifts his ass pressing his feet on the bed while his thumbs slid under the waistband of his boxers and he removes the underwear in a single movement. Hanzo hopes his lover takes the hint and the corner of his lip twitches upward. He is in control, Hanzo lies to himself.

He pictures Genji’s surprised face at the sight of his cock. Not surprised: starving. Hanzo is aware that his little brother has taken more than one glance at him at the onsen. Only the gods know he has too. A bounce on the bed at his feet steals his smile away.

Someone - _Genji_ \- is crawling up and lies beside him. Hanzo turns his head to the noise by instinct and parts his lips in a longing gasp. A spark of disappointment ignites at the back of his head when the other doesn’t touch him or nuzzles at his neck how Genji would and he frowns under the blindfold.

Sweaty fingertips touch his chest and he exhales and forces his brain to picture his brother as clearly as is perceiving his scent. The shy waves the fingers trace over his muscled chest become eager until a hand is kneading his breast and hardening his nipple. It reminds him awfully of his little brother.

The wetness is unexpected but welcomed when a flat tongue laps at his perked nipple. Hanzo whines when he misses the contact, and a spasm arches his back hankering the same tongue on him. He is getting harder and a slight blush is covering his cheeks because, as much as he has not asked for it nor want it from a stranger, he craves a praise more than anything when he is vulnerable.

Then he feels a hand on the opposite nipple, soft fingers drumming the nip until is hard. The mouth comes back and assaults him unexpectedly. Hanzo takes pleasure in this blindfold play a bit too much. His little brother would do exactly that, latch on that nipple forcefully reveling in the taste.

A heartfelt gasp leaves Hanzo’s mouth and he can smell again sweet dreams in his brother’s scent. He wishes, wonders, wants. The mouth sheepishly travels upwards, peppering his skin with warm familiar kisses. So familiar Hanzo flinches and stops breathing.

The man straddles him and his now hard cock craves for the soft touch so much he bucks his hips up and Hanzo is ashamed of the uncontrolled eagerness he is showing. He is hardly breathing when warm hands knead his chest. He hasn’t expected his mysterious lover to be this lightweight, this caring, this loving… That sinful mouth attacks again this time near his collarbone, nibbling his way up to his throat.

Hanzo tilts his head back to give him a better access and groans at the vulnerability of the gesture but allows it. He lifts his hands tentatively as though he wants to touch but doesn’t dare to, just in case the touch isn’t familiar and his brain catches up with his heart, acknowledging completely it is, in fact, not Genji who is on top of him. So his doubtful hands hover over his lover’s body for too long.

A bite on his neck distracts him and Hanzo bucks his hips up again. To his surprise, the man follows and grinds against him which elicit a moan that escapes his lips irremediably. His hands reach to touch and find a warm naked body while his lover nuzzles behind his ear and, suddenly, it’s all too much and too real. Hanzo loses his mind, living to the extreme a fantasy he has come to believe true and curses his weak heart, and his weak brain because he whispers his little brother’s name into the room so clearly it hurts. “Genji.”

Hanzo says once and blushes deeply. Losing control is something he hates, and he has in front of a stranger. And he knows it has impacted him because he is stock still breathing heavily on his neck until he hears a whimper of sorrow that breaks his heart.

“Genji,” Hanzo says again while his hands rummage to cup a face he doesn’t need eyes to recognize. Even if this is a trick of his mind he won’t stop because he has never felt this happy in his whole life.

His thumbs trace circles on familiar cheekbones that are too alike to his own and he feels the wetness of tears he wants to lap, and drink, and erase even if he cannot see them. Hanzo reaches for his mouth blindly and crushes against it like a magnet. _Genji_. He has to be or he will be heartbroken.

It is not a soft kiss nor a gentle one. It is a famished kiss Hanzo has wanted to give for years now, and he gives it all, his soul, his lost dreams, his darkest fantasies. Everything. He is giving a stranger the kiss Genji deserves, but he doesn’t care anymore. He can only feel. Hanzo thrust his tongue into a willing mouth that obediently parts and waits for him just how he has wished. And the other man moans. _Genji_.

Hanzo groans in the kiss pulling the man down with his hands until he moans again. He unsuccessfully tries to open his eyes wide when he realizes the blindfold presses his lids and won’t let him. He breaks the kiss but not the hold on his brother and breathes in his mouth while panting nervously, scared to reveal a truth he doesn’t want. Scared if his brother isn’t the one he has just kissed from the bottom of his soul.

“Anija,” Genji wails and Hanzo traps his mouth all teeth, and tongue, and swollen lips kissing him bruisingly again until they can’t breathe and both stop to grasp a sharp intake of air.

Hanzo frees Genji’s head from his grip to pull the ribbon covering his eyes, opening them to the gorgeous shape of his brother naked on top of him, his lips swollen by his harsh kisses and his face flushed and wet by nervous tears that he has shed because of him.

“I knew it was you,” Hanzo says and then sighs in relief. The fear of him being a stranger would have been a nightmare hard to overcome after what he has felt in that kiss.

“I am sorry, anija,” Genji says, puppy eyes glancing at him with guiltiness at the deception but also, and, more importantly, love and desire for him. Hanzo can finally read him clearly and he is not disappointed. In fact, he chuckles and hugs him, relieved.

“I wanted him to be you. I have dreamed of this for so long,” Hanzo confesses unable to repress the smile reigning his lips. “If you are here you want this too?”

“I do,” Genji smiles too. “I was so scared if…”

“Hush,” Hanzo says. “And kiss me again.”

For a moment Hanzo doesn’t know if his mind is betraying him or if this is really happening. “Bite me,” Hanzo mumbles against Genji’s mouth and his brother complies. “Harder.” Genji’s teeth on his bottom lip steal a wail from him before a softening tongue eases the pain. It is him. It is true.

Hanzo lets his hands travel freely along his brother’s body. And what body. Perfect, soft, tender skin as though he is a ripe peach waiting to be devoured by him. Then he senses the hard length of his brother brushing naughtily against his stomach and he claws his fingers on his flesh, bursting with impatience. Genji is as excited as him, a ragged breath and a trembling body gives him away, and Hanzo smirks while his brother’s tongue traces his mouth invitingly.

“Can I do whatever I want with you, onii-san?” Genji asks and blushes adorably, lying the length of his body on top of Hanzo.

Hanzo chuckles, his mind overwhelmed by all the fantasies he has amassed over the years, trying to pick one, just one for now and slowly exhaust them all. They have a lifetime to explore themselves.

“Why don’t you put that impish mouth of yours to work, Genji?” Hanzo suggests.

Genji whines and kisses briefly his lips before he crawls down Hanzo’s body kissing and nibbling every inch of skin at his mouth’s reach avidly. He is pursuing his cock with a zeal that amazes Hanzo and he tangles his fingers into his black hair, tugging at it so he can drown in those black pools that speak wonders to him.

“Anija?” Genji says, a spark of fear crossing his gaze that melts Hanzo’s heart.

“Aishite imasu,” Hanzo confesses. There is no point in fooling himself or his brother any longer. He is in love with him and has been since he had reason, and confessing it to him right now is what his heart needs, so Genji knows this is not about a sinful desire but a deeper feeling.

“Aishiteru yo,” Genji says tilting his head to kiss Hanzo’s forearm, and he loosens his grip, beaming at him. “Can I suck you now?” he says, a mischievous smile brightening his face. Hanzo can’t find the words that pale in front of his brother’s resolve, so he nods, beaten.

Genji spares brief, soft kisses down his navel, glancing occasionally at him, but Hanzo can’t notice because he only has eyes for his mouth. His tongue wets his lips before licking a drop of precum that had just dripped from Hanzo’s cock and he mimics the gesture in response.

His brother, normally so eager, is taking his time teasing him, and Hanzo smiles because is just how he has imagined. And Genji is a little brat and knows it. He kisses his cock with lascivious lips while he playfully lets his tongue out to brush the sensitive skin from time to time but never too much.

Once he has Hanzo with a full leaking erection Genji presses his tongue at the hilt and drags it upward slowly, drooling and soaking the throbbing cock in his saliva. And he does it again, at a side, at the other until Hanzo is jerking his hips searching for a contact with that sinful mouth. His brother is swiping away his resolve with his tongue and the only thing Hanzo can do is to watch, astonished, how he is on the verge of orgasm, craving the warmth of his mouth and not getting it anytime soon.

His hopes raise when Genji holds his cock with one hand and opens his mouth. Hanzo gasps impatiently and Genji winks at him, abusing his position from between his legs. He circles the swollen head of his cock with the same shameful tongue but so slowly Hanzo grasps his hair again and bites his own lip. He can see his chest going up and down faster and his cock twitches in need when Genji presses his tongue back and forth into his slit, smearing the precum gathered there, tasting it while he moans and -Hanzo curses- kisses the tip of his cock lovingly.

“Teasing profligacy, shortage of sucking, Genji,” Hanzo says, arching an eyebrow at him and trying to look less flustered than he truly is, but his ragged breath gives him away.

Nevertheless, Genji giggles and it’s the first time in years Hanzo shudders at how in control his little brother is and how he actually isn’t. He moans when Genji repositions himself between his legs and puts the head of his cock in his mouth. And what a place to be trapped, in those swollen lips with that sinful tongue that is circling the tip while he sucks. And -oh gods- if sucking at his thumb felt good Hanzo is left wordless at this.

Hanzo presses a hand on the bed and sits, opening his legs wider. He has no shame or worries with Genji. There won’t be a more loyal lover than him. The teasing is over, Hanzo knows, when his brother bobs his head and takes him deeper every time, inch by inch, buried in the warmth and the wetness he has fantasized about so many times over the years.

Genji does not disappoint when he engulfs him whole and Hanzo moans loudly into the room. He can feel the red creep up the tip of his ears and conquer his neck when Hanzo can’t suppress the jerk on his hips. As much as he wants this to last forever he is aware of the lingering pressure down his stomach begging for a release.

The noises Genji make are wet, loud, and lewd and drives him wild. How he obediently swallows his precum and drools when he drags back to gather air and attack him again. Hanzo secures a hand in his head and tugs at the blackness of his hair demandingly. He cannot control his hips when he thrusts into Genji’s mouth to meet the wonders hidden there for him, tapping the back of his throat repeatedly and faster every time.

“I’m going… I’m… iksou!” Hanzo cries out loud.

The red on Genji’s cheeks is adorable, and Hanzo’s gaze is fixed on the blissed-out expression of his brother who is letting him do whatever he pleases while humming a melody of moans and whines with a mouth full of his cock. Hanzo pants and huffs and pushes Genji’s head down while thrusting up when he comes. He spills himself into the depths of his mouth and feels the throat twitch when Genji swallows his seed and sucks -Hanzo curses- so willingly as though he is granting him a long-awaited reward. And Genji won’t waste a drop of the precious gift.

Hanzo needs the sucking to be over, but Genji is restless and sucks hard and brushes his tongue at the side of his half-hard cock until it slides out of his mouth to fall wet into the cold air. He loosens the grip on his hair and pets his brother’s head lovingly, easing whatever pain he might have caused him.

Genji smiles and licks his lips like a satisfied cat that has just got the cream. A mischievous grin spreads across his lips while he crawls up and lies on top of Hanzo again, sparing kisses all the way until they both lie back on the mattress.

“Did I do well, onii-san?” Genji asks and Hanzo’s stomach clenches when he calls him like that. It is the way he has remarked the word what thrills Hanzo.

The little brat is enjoying their shameful affair more than he has expected at first, and Hanzo assaults his lips again, hardly breathing and tasting himself on that gorgeous mouth. Genji moans into the kiss and grinds on his thigh looking for some relief for himself.

“You are perfect,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth making sure Genji breathes every word while his hands grasp tightly his ass, forcing his brother to rock his hips against him.

“Can I fuck you now?” Genji asks biting his own lip.

Hanzo’s hearty laugh fills the room for a moment before he nuzzles in the crook of his neck and bites harshly. Genji wails and whispers his name while Hanzo clenches his teeth harder and then licks the indents on his skin. It is so lovely, Hanzo believes, how naïve is his brother if he thinks he has finished with him so soon.

In a smart movement, Hanzo lifts Genji and tackles him on the bed under his heavyweight, relishing in the surprised noise that leaves his lungs and the increasing blush tinting his cheeks. He has not had nearly enough of what he wants tonight and he is going to get it. Kissing Genji’s neck, Hanzo sneaks a hand between their bodies to wrap tightly the hard length of his brother, running a teasing thumb over the swollen, leaking head while he squirms underneath him.

“You will, but I have other plans for you tonight,” Hanzo purrs and swoons at the parted lips that cannot contain a moan inside.

Genji pouts when Hanzo leans to reach for the bottle of lube and a condom, leaving them on a side of the huge bed before turning his full attention to the little brat trapped below him. Hanzo kisses him on the lips and kneels between his legs, admiring the enrapturing creature his brother is. A sweet sore mess he will take care of.

He glimpses an impish spark on those big black eyes and Genji lifts his legs, his hands anchoring them at the knee pit while he exposes himself shamelessly to Hanzo. And he grunts at the sight that will haunt his days and nights for eternity: his brother sprawled, hard cock on full display and tight ass, offering himself to him willingly and eagerly.

“Anija… please,” Genji begs.

“You are a menace,” Hanzo hisses and his cock twitches and awaken at what is coming.

“All yours, onii-san,” Genji purrs and pushes his butt up impatiently.

Hanzo grabs the lube again and smears his fingers on it, cursing at the trembling hand at owning what is rightfully his and at his mercy. He leans over Genji placing his left arm beside his head and smiles at his little brother. He wants to watch his face the exact moment his finger breaches him, but for now, he is contented with the faint whimpers and the hooded lids.

His sleek finger runs up and down Genji’s ass, caressing the sensitive skin distractedly. He surprises Genji when he slides his forefinger into that wonderful tight ass that clenches around it in an instant. His face is a poem, a loving, sweet, soul-warming poem Hanzo wants to read until he knows it by heart.

“Perfect…” Hanzo whispers right into his mouth.

Hanzo traces the outline of Genji’s lips with the tip of his tongue and dares to push his finger in and out kindly, and soon the pressure eases and he risks another inside to keep the slow pace while fucking into Genji’s hole.

His little brother is a naughty slut, Hanzo already knows, and yet it surprises him how the muscle gives in so quickly to his touch. He wonders if last night Genji has played with himself thinking about him, or this morning while he was working with a hard-on under his desk anticipating tonight’s events.

“Another, anija,” Genji moans into Hanzo’s mouth, lifting his head enough to brush his swollen lips over Hanzo’s who is studying his face attentively while his fingers work him wide open with practiced ease.

Hanzo portrays a wide smug smile when he senses his hard cock brush against Genji’s inner thigh. He won’t have enough of him in a lifetime and he wants him now. His fingers fuck him harder, deeper in unison with Genji’s moans of pleasure echoing in the room. But then he leaves him empty and Genji pouts adorably, suppressing a sob.

His forefinger outlines the stretched hole and the soft ring muscle, and he presses his forehead into his brother’s, gasping at the irrepressible urge that burns inside him when he knows he will fuck him senseless. Wiping the excess lube on the sheets with impatience, he takes a condom and kneels, ogling for a moment at the sore mess beneath him. _Genji._ Hanzo tears the wrapper with his teeth and grins while he strokes himself lazily with his left hand.

“Don’t onii-san,” Genji murmurs. “Please…”

“I hope you are safer in your other intercourse, Genji,” Hanzo lectures his brother with a smirk and tosses the condom aside.

“I am,” Genji purses his lips. “But it is you, onii-san.”

A little minx that’s what Genji is and Hanzo represses a moan at the fact that his brother wants to feel him wholly as much as he does. He smears lube on his hard, aching cock while spreading his knees further apart to accommodate his brother between them. He drags Genji down gripping his hips and positioning himself to take what he owns.

“Is this what you want?” Hanzo asks once more because the last thing he wants is to force his brother into his sinful fantasies, though it might be a little too late for that as Genji’s dreams resemble his own painfully.

Genji bites his lower lip until he almost draws blood and nods enthusiastically while he is sprawled in front of him, and Hanzo caresses lovingly his soft trembling thighs with longing hands. He has lost count of how many times he has dreamed about this. His fingers draw crescent moon indents on the flesh when he realizes Genji is now within his reach.

Hanzo positions his cock at the stretched hole waiting for him and pushes shyly, barely breaching his brother’s entrance and watching him writhe with impatience. He leans forward and trails tender kisses along his jawline while his hips rock in short slow killing movements.

Hanzo considers himself a patient man who knows how to wait and delay his reward to get the most of it, and he is like that in his business. He thought he was as a lover too until the head of his cock slides inside Genji and he groans loudly, trapped by a clenching hole, and he sinks himself harshly in a merciless onslaught that steals a wail from his brother at once.

The warmth of his ass envelopes him whole and Hanzo holds his ragged breath, waiting while his brother whines and whispers dirty things he cannot process right into his ear. But eager nails scratch his back surely leaving red stripes he deserves, and nervous legs wrap around his waist trying to pull him down.

Hanzo buries his face in the crook of Genji’s neck and moves, thrusting like the thirsty man he is. Not even the lascivious noises of the excess lube bother him while he sinks his hard cock into his brother shamelessly. And he laps at the skin on his throat, he tastes, and bites and devours what is his while Genji moans and begs for more destroying his peace of mind.

If this is a dream Hanzo doesn’t want to wake up. He wants to live and die forever buried in that tight ass sucking his cock lewdly. Genji’s perfect, round, sinful ass. Hanzo realizes he is going to climax embarrassingly soon but his little brother is in no better condition.

“Come around me, Genji,” Hanzo demands. “Let me feel you.”

His voice is raspy and needy, he is aware, but his hips grant irregular onslaughts pushing in and pulling out of that heavenly hole while his hand reaches for the leaking swollen cock of his brother. And he rudely pumps his length, soaked in his own precum, at the same crazy uncontrolled rhythm he has set for himself.

Soon Hanzo can feel the warm come of Genji dripping on his hand and between their sweaty torsos while his mouth lets out the most beautiful mix of noises he has ever heard in his life. And that hole; that ass clenches painfully around the hilt of his aching cock and then relaxes, and pulses again. He milks his brother until the last drop is out and the last spasm of his orgasm is long gone and he relaxes again.

Only then Hanzo groans and fucks him fast and hard, just how he needs to. He won’t last, he knows, and barely a few seconds are enough. A few seconds of his hips slapping repeatedly the back of his thighs and a loud moan fills the room as he spills himself inside Genji in an irrepressible stream of come that he hopes fills his brother to the brim while he is still shoved there, refusing to leave too soon.

Hanzo keeps moving while Genji strokes his hair lovingly and he collapses on his chest, listening to the high pitched beat that is his brother’s heart dancing in unison with his. The rocking of his hips eventually stops and his softened cock slides outside his home sooner than he would’ve wanted.

“Anija…” Genji says as a calming balm to his aching soul. “You needed this as much as me.”

True words leaving his mouth that ease Hanzo’s heart. He has spent his whole life neglecting his love, and it’s the purest thing he has ever felt for anyone, ever. He finds his brother’s mouth and kisses him while mumbling his love once again, making him smile and giggle. Feeling how happy Genji is melts his heart.

The passionate kisses are now languid, lazy ones that leave their lips red and swollen by the brushing of his trimmed beard. Hanzo is in seventh heaven and a spark of fear assaults him and he has to open his eyes wide to check is Genji, in fact, the one holding him so tightly.

Hanzo smiles and falls next to him on the bed while Genji abuses his weakness to lie on top of him again. Is perhaps his little brother eager for his touch even now? Hanzo mimics the sweet smile on Genji’s face and caresses his arms and shoulders with deft hands.

“Do you know you just fulfilled my most unspeakable fantasies from my teenage years and most of my adulthood, right?” Hanzo says and chuckles at how true those words are. Genji giggles and blushes as he rests his head on the folded arms over his chest.

“I am glad I impersonated your date,” Genji says and hides a smirk.

“Does he actually exist?” Hanzo asks, surprised. For a moment his mind really thought this has been Genji’s plan all along.

“Yes, but…” Genji hesitates. “I got mad jealous.”

“Of him or me?” Hanzo says, narrowing his eyes at Genji, knowing nothing he says comes without a secret meaning or intention, fortunately for him, he means well.

“You… with him,” Genji confesses, biting his lip.

So Hanzo was right and his brother has been sleeping with this mysterious man. Despite having the little brat in his arms he feels a pang of jealousy and tries to push it at the back of his mind. It is pointless now he can express his love openly to Genji. Soft kisses on his chest bring a smile back to his lips and Hanzo sighs, petting his brother’s head tenderly.

“Do you want to meet him?” Genji suggests.

“Hm,” Hanzo ponders his brother’s offer. At least he would know who is the man whose abilities on the bed Genji preaches to the four winds. You want your friends close and your enemies even closer.

Hanzo can’t suppress the smug smile that spreads on his lips from the perspective of sharing his bed again with his brother. That is something he will indulge himself into very, very often and hopes Genji agrees. He also considers that introducing himself to his brother’s sex life through a complete stranger could be… interesting, nonetheless.

“Perhaps we can arrange something with him, you and me,” Hanzo drops casually and revels in Genji’s smile beaming at him, his dark voids glittering with lust and wish, and that enthusiastic nod he grants him.

“But if you want him to be silent… it might be a problem,” Genji giggles and rolls his eyes. “He is very hard to shut up unless you put something in his mouth.”

“Genji, I only needed him to keep his mouth shut so I could imagine it was you instead,” Hanzo says while his stomach clenches for some strange reason at the confession.

“Anija…” Genji says and crawls up to kiss his lips as though Hanzo has said the most beautiful compliment to him. It is how he has dreamed, no embarrassment, no shame, just them. “You will love his endless pet names and praises, onii-san,” Genji says, and he bites his lip to repress a moan.

“I hope that being a big mouth is not his only talent,” Hanzo says and arches an eyebrow at his brother who can’t stay still and squirms nervously on top of him, thrilled by his idea.

“You’ll see,” Genji says. “His name is Jesse McCree, and he is a real cowboy.”

A loud guffaw fills the room with his little brother’s words and Hanzo can’t help but be truly happy at how the night has started. Because their night has just begun. If Genji likes so much the pleasures of that reputed cowboy, he has to show him how a true Shimada fucks him into the next morning.


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimadas have their long-awaited date with Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out of hand. It is LONG and I considered splitting it into two but couldn't make it work, so I am sorry!!! <33
> 
> I updated the tags but you should know that, though I do not consider this a scene, there is mild powerplay (Genji is a little shit, you already know), but everything is consensual and it has been agreed between them. Still, if you think there is an important tag missing, let me know and I'd be glad to add it to the list <3

The last few weeks have been hectic for the Shimadas. Since they have nothing to hide, restless sessions of sex fill their nights while spontaneous demonstrations of love follow during the day. Because Hanzo has found out his little brother is more than willing to keep sleeping with him for as long as they want. And he fucking loves it.

Hanzo loves it that much that he is in the middle of a conference call while his brother sits on his lap very ceremoniously just to nuzzle at his neck sending shivers down his spine. Genji makes room pushing the chair aside while Hanzo struggles with following the conversation.

A hint of fear crosses his mind and he tries to recall if his thirsty brother has locked the door to his office, but he has no time to dwell on the thought when Genji kneels on the floor under his desk and pulls the chair back in place to bring Hanzo closer.

He has to repress a groan when his brother unfastens his belt and palms his half-hard cock over the fabric of his trousers. He has a perfect view of the little minx, grinning mischievously while sliding the fly of Hanzo’s pants down and swooping them to his ankles without a trace of decency.

Genji gets closer and mouths his jutting cock over the white boxers, soaking them in his saliva. That pisses Hanzo off, but he cannot take his eyes off him and has to ask on the phone again at something he has missed. Genji has the nerve to giggle and strips his own jeans, pulling them down enough to free his own hard cock. Hanzo has a glimpse of his arm executing a very familiar and mechanical movement and he knows his little brother his already jerking himself off, and fuck if his eyes don’t glaze at that.

They’ve been planning their encounter with the cowboy, and Hanzo uses any opportunity to learn more about him, but his little brother twists their conversations and wheedles him into his most wicked fantasies every single time. Genji was supposed to meet him this morning to tell him about the details not to blow him at his workplace.

Hanzo snorts when thinking about it, if he has thought his desires for his brother were dark, Genji’s mind is naughty and mischievous like nothing else, and he gives him free rein because there is nothing Hanzo loves more than spoiling the little brat. And getting blowjobs for it.

His necktie constricts his breath, and he undoes the top button and messes up the tie knot with a gasp. The red comes up his cheeks and ears, but Hanzo sprawls his legs for Genji and looks impatiently at his neglected cock still trapped in wet underwear. Hanzo moves his shirt out of the way, expecting Genji’s mess. He never knows what his brother is up to until  too late. And Hanzo also fucking loves that too.

His little brother takes the hint with a smirk and the boxers follow the same fate as his trousers. Hanzo’s cock stands firmly in the air, brushing his navel and tilting slightly to the right. He revels in the swipe Genji grants to his lips with an eager tongue and answers briefly to whatever thing someone has just asked on the phone. Hanzo couldn’t care less, to be honest.

It is strange how his - _their_ \- life has changed so much so fast. Everything comes naturally between them and Hanzo is having the best sex of his life. His lip twitches upward when he acknowledges the call will be over soon and then a cold shiver runs through his spine when he spots the impish spark on his brother’s pupils.

Genji takes his throbbing cock in his mouth and sucks at the tip so hard Hanzo flinches and claws his fingers on the armrests. But still, he can’t take his eyes away from his gorgeous brother. His cheeks are a beautiful rosy pink against his pale skin, and his eyes always covered by shy lids and feathery eyelashes when he sucks him. His lips get swollen fast and turn a bright purplish red around his girth, and his cheeks hollow at how hard he sucks as though Genji is lapping the last drop of his precum and wants to squeeze the cum himself. Sometimes he does it lazily, painfully slow, and others -like this one- he sucks so hard that seems his orgasm is being stolen from him.

He coughs to repress a moan and has to elaborate a sentence while Genji drags his cock out with an obscene pop that Hanzo hopes hasn’t reached the phone, and licks at the tip as though he is savoring the most delicious popsicle in the middle of a summer day. Hanzo has to take a deep breath and speak, his breath ragged and his voice hoarse. As soon as he finishes, Genji assails him again and the sucking resumes.

Hanzo is tilting his hips already even if Genji has half his cock in his hand, twisting his wrist wonderfully well just how he has taught him, and the other half in the warmth of his mouth. He truly cannot control himself around him, and the little brat knows how to push his buttons just right.

For a moment, Hanzo spaces out and forgets he is in a call, and that’s it for him, he has to hang up or he will scream his orgasm to the management board in full. Hanzo chokes on his own saliva before he can produce a word because Genji has swallowed him whole and the tip of his cock is restrained at his brother’s throat. And what a wonderful feeling that is.

Hanzo excuses himself curtly and poorly -he will be ashamed later for sure- and moans loudly as soon as they’re alone. Genji chuckles still with his cock deep in his mouth and then moans at the movements of his own hand pumping his length faster.

“You like to drive me crazy, don’t you?” Hanzo asks and smiles at his little brother.

Genji glances up at him and nods shyly, then he closes his eyes again and bobs his head obediently as though pleasing Hanzo is all he wants in his life. For a moment, Hanzo believes he does, and it melts his heart at the same time it makes his cock twitch with want.

“Just like that, Genji,” Hanzo says while his hand palms the back of Genji’s neck and pushes him forward. “You feel so good.”

Hanzo has found out his praises are like a drug to Genji, and he drops them sparingly just to see how docile and diligent his brother turns at them. At that, Genji increases the movements of his hand on his own cock while that sinful tongue is inflicting endless pleasures rubbing back and forth the base of Hanzo’s. He holds his breath and tilts his head back, letting go of the lingering pressure urging him to climax.

He wants to fill Genji’s mouth with his come and feed the little brat with what he is pursuing so lasciviously. The drool is already dripping down his hilt and right to his swollen balls and Genji is moaning, surely enjoying the wet noises and the licentious smacks of his own hand pleasuring his cock fast and hard.

His orgasm hits him unexpectedly, and Hanzo bucks his hips up harshly to meet Genji’s mouth and sink himself there where he belongs. His brother wasn’t expecting the release either and he gags, pulling his cock halfway out and milking Hanzo with his other hand instead while his mouth sucks and gathers the pearlescent seed he craves.

Hanzo jerks, and fights, and grasps the desk with white-knuckle force with both hands while the jolts of pleasure invade him. He allows himself to look down at his brother, pulling his half-hard cock out, opening his mouth at him indecently to show him his own spent gathered at the back of his tongue while he jerks his hips frantically and comes in his own fist.

Genji puts on a show for Hanzo and his older brother swoons at it, memorizing every detail, every second. The come sliding back to his throat when Genji swallows, the drop of sweat on the back of his neck, his fully hard cock slowly softening at his release, and the spurts of cum Genji caresses with a thumb as they leave his cock. Everything is so enrapturing Hanzo must be dead in hell.

“Come here and kiss me,” Hanzo whispers as he leans forward to meet Genji’s mouth halfway and savor himself on him as he strokes his jaw with a determined hand that forces Genji’s head up. “You are so perfect…”

“onii-san,” Genji says, licking his lips lewdly and hardly breathing into Hanzo’s mouth.

Hanzo kisses again those swollen lips and hands Genji a wet wipe he fetches on one of his drawers so he can clean himself. He does the same and pulls his trousers back on, leaving enough space for his little brother to stand and sit on his lap again as though he is an innocent angel that had just arrived.

They stay like that for a few moments, catching their breaths and enjoying each other’s company in the aftertaste of their orgasms. Hanzo is so in love he cannot believe it, so he treasures these moments in his heart while he whispers his love into his brother’s ear, and Genji melts and giggles into his arms like the enticing creature he is.

But Hanzo regains his composure soon and wants more. He’s been fighting his own jealousy about meeting the cowboy because he knows the man has been fucking his brother repeatedly for months, and it makes his traitorous heart ache. His little brother has already sworn to him there are no more lovers in his life than him and _Jesse_ -Hanzo rolls his eyes whenever Genji calls him by his first name- and he believes him, but the pang of jealousy won’t go away so easily.  

“When and where?” Hanzo asks with a smug smile on his face. Despite his inner turmoil, Hanzo has no doubts about Genji’s true feelings and wants to meet the mysterious man, and to get fucked in earnest too, Hanzo admits to himself, as he recalls how Genji has described his lovemaking and his stomach curls up nicely in all the right places.

“Tomorrow night,” Genji says and straightens Hanzo’s shirt distractedly and buttons it. “You know I love you more than anyone, right anija?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes with an unavoidable smile spreads on his lips at his little brother, buttering him up to lure him into a threesome. You don’t have to be overly smart to realize Genji is thrilled with the plan since Hanzo mentioned it as a spur-of-the-moment idea.

“That I want to sleep _only_ with you for the rest of my life,” Genji purrs so smartly it scares Hanzo. “… and the cowboy from time to time.” Hanzo snorts and scowls at Genji, so the little brat keeps talking, fixing his tie with deft fingers. “Let’s make a deal.”

Hanzo arches an eyebrow and nods. He excels at making deals and, though his little brother might have more than a fair advantage over him, he has leverage too. Hanzo circles Genji’s waist with an arm and places a peck on his cheek while he keeps the same stance he does at his business meetings -except today’s meeting, of course.-

“You don’t get jealous and we enjoy our evening with the cowboy,” Genji says. Hanzo hums distractedly and purses his lips at how well his brother reads him. “And if you don’t like Jesse I won’t sleep with him ever again and I will be yours and yours alone.”

“Are you that confident that I will fall for his charms, Genji?” Hanzo wryly says, and Genji giggles, which makes Hanzo think he lacks the critical information to make a fair deal out of this, but it is already too late. “Sounds like a win-win situation.”

“But if you _do_ like Jesse,” Genji meets his gaze while he tightens the tie knot, and Hanzo struggles with the pressure around his throat. “I want you both in my bed whenever I want. No jealousy.” Genji remarks.

“Genji…” Hanzo warns.

“Let him fuck you,” Genji leans forward and whispers in his ear. “I’ll be there with you, there is nothing to be jealous about.” Hanzo groans and hugs Genji closer. “I love how possessive you are, anija, and I want to please you more than anything.”

A silver tongue, a trickster, a little brat who knows too much, one Hanzo loves more than himself. So he yields, defeated and admits to himself for a brief moment that his jealousy is unfounded and that he owns his little brother’s heart in a way no one ever will.

Hanzo turns his head to meet Genji’s mouth, and those lips shaped into a mischievous smirk that makes him tremble with desire. He lets his tongue out while his brother parts his lips obediently and receives his eager tongue with a faint moan. And Hanzo feasts on him and owns what Genji lets him as they melt into their own sinful kiss, sealing the deal.

“ _Your_ _cowboy_ better be worth it, Genji,” Hanzo mumbles into his mouth, and the little brat chuckles, having won the battle today.

 

Another hotel room and Hanzo is as excited as the last time but far more confident since he has his little brother with him. Genji gets rid of almost all his clothes except for his shirt and boxers and bounces on the bed at his side. The little brat has sported a grin since yesterday, surely anticipating tonight’s events.

Hanzo smiles at the beaming creature lying belly down next to him on the bed and kissed his forehead tenderly. Fulfilling his little brother’s desires and dreams brings him endless joy, even if he has to share him for a night with someone else.

Suddenly, Hanzo wonders how does the cowboy look like. He has been so busy being jealous and repressing the thoughts of his brother hankering someone else’s company that he has forgotten completely about the third wheel. He buries his fingers in Genji’s short, soft hair and he pursues the cuddle with his head while he checks his phone distractedly, as though Genji doesn’t know how gorgeous he is.

“How does he look like?” Hanzo asks, trying not to sound too interested all of a sudden.

“Hm?” Genji lifts his eyes from the phone for a moment and puts it down with a smug smile, thinking for a moment before speaking. “He is a charm, a real cowboy.”

“I mean physically,” Hanzo says.

“I could show you a picture,” Genji says and grasps his phone, but then he stops, thoughtful.

“Go then,” Hanzo says and immediately curses his impatience when Genji keeps the phone to himself and narrows his eyes at him. He knows he has lost again against his little brother mischief.

“He will be here soon,” Genji says, crawling down on the bed and undoing Hanzo’s buckle. “You should undress.”

Hanzo’s stomach flexes, and he watches attentively his little brother prying open his fly so casually it would seem he’s been doing it his whole life. He swoops down the pants to the ankles and takes his time removing the shoes. Genji enjoys the ritual of undressing Hanzo and he is more than willing to let him pester him.

“Do you know how sexy you are in that dark grey suit? It is my favorite,” Genji purrs, trying surely to get Hanzo in a good mood and not risk a fiasco in his perfect night. And Hanzo buys it with a smirk and a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You gifted it to me,” Hanzo says and rubs a thumb on Genji’s cheekbone while his little brother wanders his way up, nuzzling at his inner thigh and then up his groin.

“You even wore the vest today,” Genji says and drums his fingers over Hanzo’s half-hard cock over the boxers. “Trying to impress someone?”

Hanzo snorts while the poor buttons of the vest fall one by one in front of Genji’s ninja-like fingers until the vest is open and reveals the black shirt underneath. Genji is unwrapping him slowly as though he is a present, and Hanzo can’t help to appreciate the boost on his ego. His little brother wishing him, taking his time as he gets him naked just for himself. Those precious moments Hanzo loves the most.

“Always you, Genji,” Hanzo murmurs because it is so true it hurts. He removes his tie, unable to stand the tightness around his neck any longer.

Genji slays the buttons of the shirt and kisses the skin showing near the waistband of his boxers. He works his way up unhurriedly and, albeit he doesn’t want to admit it, Hanzo is already rock hard at the kind words and the attention of his little brother. He almost forgets they are waiting for someone else when Genji’s hands roam freely over his naked chest, peeling off the layers of unwanted clothes down his shoulders while those soft heavenly hands brush his skin, giving him goosebumps.

“I prefer you naked, onii-san,” Genji says, discarding the clothes at the foot of the bed and Hanzo mourns those clothes that he will have to wear later and will be awfully wrinkled, but there is no way he won’t let Genji get away with it. The little brat is nibbling his collarbone while playful thumbs circle his nipples and Hanzo’s judgment is as clouded as his nipples perked.

“Does he know you and me are…” Hanzo says without thinking, pouring his thoughts out into the room. His little brother blushes and glances up at him. They are aware that his relationship has always raised a few eyebrows more or less, and they like their privacy enough to be… discreet, but neither of the Shimadas wants to hide, proud as they are.

“Jesse?” Genji chuckles. “He knows, don’t worry about that, anija.”

“I do not really care what anybody thinks of us,” Hanzo states, brushing away any doubt he reads on his brother’s face. “You are mine and I am yours.”

“Yes, anija,” Genji whispers and gasps when his lips touch Hanzo’s. “Suki desu.”

Those words melt his heart and Hanzo grunts in the kiss, reveling in the velvety, rosy lips of Genji and how their kisses can be so different depending on the mood. He takes advantage of the moment and pours his soul into the kiss, sweet and tender, languid tongue and intense hands caressing Genji’s back and pushing him down to deepen the kiss. And his little brother follows and moans into his mouth.

“I can call him and cancel if you are not sure, onii-san,” Genji mumbles into his mouth. “I want you to be happy.”

Is the little brat having second thoughts? Or perhaps is he jealous of Hanzo finally meeting McCree? How sweet, even if Hanzo knows it is a trick, a twist of words to get what he wants, but he has already decided and he is more than curious about the cowboy.

“I can hardly wait, Genji,” Hanzo whispers and his little brother shiver at his words. Hanzo’s hand travel down his waist to cup his ass and knead it greedily.

“Will you let him fuck you hard?” Genji asks while he plays with the black locks of hair falling down Hanzo’s shoulders.

“You like the idea of me bested by him on a mattress, don’t you?” Hanzo says and frowns. Genji grants him a smug, mischievous smile and his characteristic enthusiastic nod and at that, Hanzo can only chuckle. “Tell me what you want. I will please you tonight,” Hanzo concedes and relishes in Genji’s little whine of pleasure.

“I want you to let us do whatever we want, no complains,” Genji says and bites his lower lip. “I know what you like, onii-san, and _how_ you like it.”

“Fair enough,” Hanzo says drowning in Genji’s beaming eyes. He can only imagine what his little brother is plotting in his mind. “Any clue what that will be?”

“I want him to fuck you,” Genji smirks. “To watch you pinned to the bed with his cock up your ass so deep you’d come just from that.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, Genji,” Hanzo says, feigning his interest and cursing his racing heart. His hands are clammy and sweaty over his brother’s ass. Hanzo shudders and he hopes his little brother hasn’t noticed. He wants that. Something about McCree being a stranger, surrendering in front of his brother, Genji watching him. Everything is so filthy and thrilling he is bursting with impatience.

“It will,” Genji says with too much confidence for Hanzo’s liking. “He is big, you know?”

Genji straddles him and rocks his hips over his needy erection and Hanzo bucks his hips up, making his little brother giggle and bounce in his lap. If said cowboy doesn’t arrive soon he will start without him.

“How big?” Hanzo says, his eyes fixed on the growing bulge trapped in Genji’s boxers.

“Why do you think I spent so much time playing with your ass last night?” Genji chuckles. “But don’t worry, we will work you open nice and good.”

“Genji… fuck,” Hanzo curses and groans. He lifts himself off the bed and finds Genji’s mouth ready to crash into him. “You are a menace,” he mumbles and devours those lips he owns while his hands wring desperately Genji’s shirt at his back.

“And you wouldn’t want me any other way, onii-san,” Genji says and chuckles at his flustered brother. His phone chimes, startling him, and he checks quickly the message. “He is here.”

“Lure him into the dragons’ den,” Hanzo jokes and clears his throat, trying unsuccessfully not to look as flushed as he actually is.

Genji stands and Hanzo repositions in the bed, openly aware at the jutting erection down his groin that he has no way to conceal. Then he realizes how stupid he sounds in his mind and folds his clothes on the chair nearby to distract himself from the noise of the door opening and Genji’s snickering when he welcomes the cowboy into their room.

“Howdy,” a melodic, noticeable voice says, and Hanzo turns around to see McCree and his charming smile next to his little brother. The man is tall, a good six inches taller than Genji and him.

Hanzo’s lip twitches unavoidably upwards at the sight. _A real cowboy_ , his brother has said, and he hasn’t lied. McCree isn’t wearing chaps, but he wears dark brown cowboy boots framing the jeans that suit him all too well for Hanzo’s sake; he is also wearing a blue and white checkered flannel that makes him smile wider. Sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his thumbs inside the belt in a relaxed stance. Hanzo is glad Genji didn’t show him a photo because it wouldn’t do justice to the real thing.

The buckle–BAMF- only distracts him for a second from the bulge below, and Hanzo swallows. His eyes roam up the big man, he is tall and strong, and he can’t wait to see him naked. He sports a disheveled look that thrills and bristles every nerve in his being. His eyes are a warm brown and his beard frames a wolfish grin he could get used to. By the time Hanzo has finished his inspection, his smile hurts and his cock throbs.

“Good evening,” Hanzo says, masking his interest with his business façade, but by the knowing glance Genji’s giving him, his little brother is not buying it. Neither is the cowboy.

“Someone likes what he sees,” McCree says and nudges Genji. “He is even prettier in the flesh.” The cowboy tips his hat and Hanzo’s smile gets to his eyes, wrinkling the corners lovingly.

“Did you show him a picture, Genji?” Hanzo arches an eyebrow at his little brother and finishes folding neatly his vest over the bundle of clothes as though he isn’t practically naked in front of a stranger, and with a hard cock. Hanzo Shimada knows how to play it cool. The men chuckle warmly and he feels the disadvantage of being the new addition to their routine, though maybe the cowboy is thinking exactly the same about him and Genji, which eases his worries.

“Gimme a kiss, sweet pie, haven’t seen ya’ in forever,” Jesse says and cups Genji’s face with his big hand.

Hanzo stiffens, a hint of jealousy burns the back of his neck and he can sense the unpleasant pressure of envy clenching his stomach. Genji eyes him as though he can read his mind. The little brat who asks for nothing nicely but wheedles you into what he wants is asking for his permission.

“Anija?” Genji purrs, and Hanzo shakes his head, defeated again, and smiles an approval at his eager little brother who hurries to trap the cowboy’s mouth into his and moans a welcome into it. The noise is so familiar to the ones he does with him that Hanzo bites his bottom lip and represses the urge to claim his brother’s mouth for himself. Luckily, the kiss is brief but tender, and a satisfied cowboy swaggers towards him decisively.

“Name’s Jesse McCree,” he says. “Nice meeting ya’.”

The man is even more handsome up close, and Hanzo’s stomach curls up nicely at the sight, suddenly self-conscious at his obvious nakedness.

“Nice to meet you,” Hanzo says and offers his hand for a shake.

“Oh darling, I’ma gonna take a lot more than yer hand tonight,” McCree jokes but takes it anyway. A warm inviting hand surprises Hanzo, callous and rough, but… knowing, as much as his smile. It makes Hanzo wonder how they would behave in his body. He notices McCree checking him up as he takes off his hat and puts it over his clothes carefully.

Genji joins them, and Hanzo relaxes a bit at the familiar touch of his brother’s body pressing at his side and the soft fingertips caressing behind his neck. Hanzo feels confident enough that the next words leave his mouth as an order more than a petition.

“Why don’t you undress?” Hanzo says and smirks at the cowboy.

“So eager, I already like ya’,” McCree jokes and folds his arms over his chest. “But I reckon your little brother gives the orders tonight, sweetheart.” McCree grants a shit-eating grin to Hanzo and then winks at Genji.

“Call me Hanzo,” he says, knowing he looks smug while he does and not minding it.

“What should I call him?” McCree ignores Hanzo and asks Genji instead.

“Only pet names tonight,” Genji says while he circles Hanzo’s waist with his loving arms from behind. “As many as you can come up with.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and huffs because as much as he loves his little brother, tonight will be a challenge. He likes to be in control, in charge, he enjoys being the one giving orders and directing the situation into what he wants. But he has promised his beloved brother he would go along and, glancing again at the cowboy, Hanzo decides to make the best of it.

“As you wish, my dear,” McCree says and gets closer to give Genji a peck on the cheek. Another man wrapped around his brother’s little finger. Hanzo’s lip twitches upwards at the daily nature of the gesture. At least the cowboy seems to appreciate his brother more than just a mere sex companion if he can read the signs well enough. And Hanzo does that very well.

“Then I want _you_ naked,” Genji says, sneaking his naughty fingers into McCree’s waistband and working his buckle open with ability. He has done that a million times, Hanzo concludes.

Genji guides Hanzo to the bed between giggles and loving words whispered into his ear, and they both lie next to each other, watching attentively the cowboy while he takes off his shirt. Hanzo gasps and Genji notices when he cannot take his eyes off from McCree. His warm-toned skin, the fuzz on his body gathering in all the right places, the muscles flexing and twitching while McCree leans on the chair to take his boots off with a grunt.

And the man has no shame, he undresses in front of them unabashedly, not putting a show or bragging, just undressing. Hanzo likes that, he seems genuine. For the first time this evening, he has no doubts about what’s coming. If Genji trusts this man so does he.

“You are drooling,” Genji whispers into his ear before he licks his lobe and Hanzo shudders and closes the jaw that was wide open until now. Hanzo finds himself conflicted at how attracted he is to him that he is angry at his past self for trying to talk him out of this so many times because of jealousy.

A faint pink blush becomes a new shade of red when the cowboy removes the jeans and Hanzo has a sidelong at the swell in his underwear.

“Ya’ two liking the show so far?” McCree teases, his thumbs inside the waistband of his underwear ready to pull it down. Hanzo is watching him avidly when his gaze meets the cowboy and he has to swallow how obvious he is being. Genji palming his groin distractedly and bringing back his erection isn’t helping either.

McCree smiles at him and swoops the boxers down. Hanzo gasps, he is not even fully hard, and he is big. Genji giggles at his side and before he can process what he is doing, his little brother gets rid of his own shirt and then pulls Hanzo’s boxers down and takes them off before he can complain.

The cowboy prowls near the bed and Hanzo can feel his eyes on him, lingering excessively on his hard cock. Hanzo writhes and repositions himself in the bed.

“Pretty as a peach,” McCree says and winks at him.

Hanzo smiles shyly and curses his own body for reacting so chastely in front of this man. McCree lies next to him on the bed, close enough to feel the warmth of his body but without touching him. He glimpses Genji completely naked too and his heart speeds up at being bracketed by those two gorgeous men. Hanzo doesn’t consider himself an inexperienced lover, but he has never shared the bed with two partners, let alone with his brother and a stranger.

“You can come closer,” Hanzo says, and McCree chuckles while he does. The cowboy leans on an elbow and rests his head on a hand, and Hanzo can feel his eyes roam over his body shamelessly again. Usually, he is the one granting the sidelong and making Genji blush before his demanding eyes. Seems like he is the one getting pampered tonight.

“If Hanzo doesn’t want something he’ll tell you,” Genji says and then nuzzles at his brother’s ear. Hanzo hums and his hand travels down his brother’s stomach to look for his cock. He finds it already hard and brushes the head with his fingertips.

“We’re gonna take good care of ya’, right Genji?” McCree says. “So much ya’ will want a second bite.”

Hanzo gasps when the man gets so close his warm breath strokes his collarbone and his first instinct is to tilt his head back and repress a moan. He smells so good, not musky and sweet like Genji, more like spicy and ginger, something intense that fills your lungs with dreams and fantasies only he can fulfill.

“Be right back,” Genji murmurs and gives Hanzo a peck on the cheek. Nothing his little brother does is without intention and Hanzo immediately knows he wants to leave them alone. And he doesn’t mind.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” McCree asks, still so close his breath brushes Hanzo’s cheek. “I know we just met.” The cowboy nuzzles at his neck just like his little brother does and it clenches Hanzo’s stomach wonderfully.

Hanzo turns his head with a smug smile despite the racing heart and snorts. He rubs McCree’s nose with his own and breathes in his scent. His eyes aren’t just brown, Hanzo notices, they are a deep whiskey color, golden and kind. Too kind.

“You know my little brother is playing us, right?”

“I like when the sweet pie plays me,” McCree says and his tongue seeps out to wet his lips. He is nervous, Hanzo realizes, and his vulnerability is adorable. He catches the cowboy glancing briefly at his lips before studying other parts of his face as though he doesn’t care Hanzo is noticing.

“We may have something in common then,” Hanzo says and leans a little closer. His lips are so enrapturing he wants to kiss them, wants to taste and see how different from Genji they are. Hanzo wants his beard to brush his skin and slip his tongue inside. Just a bite.

McCree’s arm wraps his waist and suddenly their bodies are pressed together, his faces so close he sees double and blurry. Hanzo feels his ragged breath and -oh god- his hard member at his thigh. He fails to suppress a moan and glimpses the half-smile of McCree before their noses brush again and Hanzo smiles too.

Hanzo grows impatient; he wants that mouth and those lips all over him. He traces McCree’s bottom lip with a thumb but the man just waits for him to close the distance. Hanzo can do that, he’s used to taking what he wants. And he wants the cowboy.

His lips brush McCree’s mouth and Hanzo smirks at the faint grunt the man produces as though it is a small victory. But the timid kiss is left behind when the cowboy teases him with his tongue and Hanzo moans into his mouth. He would swear he has seen a glimpse of a wolfish grin and a spark on his eye before closing his eyes.

McCree rolls over him and Hanzo whines again when his body pins him against the mattress. His tongue is assailing his mouth relentlessly, and he is gleefully overwhelmed by it. Hanzo answers to his eagerness wrapping a leg around his waist and sinking his fingers into his hair. It is rougher compared to Genji’s, and he tugs at it, making McCree groan and deepen the kiss even more.

Hanzo is out of breath and he knows he is rutting against the man’s thigh, lost in the kiss and desperate for a stroke on his hard cock. He opens his mouth and tries to grasp a much-needed intake of air but McCree bites his lower lip gently and sucks at it, sparing more kisses around his mouth and jaw. A fucking good kisser is what that man is, Hanzo chuckles inwardly at the thought and looks for his mouth again, longing for more.

“You’ve started without me,” Genji pouts, tossing the phone on the nightstand, and bounces on the bed at Hanzo’s back, lying and pressing his body even more against the cowboy. His little brother interrupts the kiss and Hanzo sees McCree click his tongue and roll his eyes and finds it adorable. This man is not what he has expected.

“Ya’ can’t leave me on a bed with your pretty brother and expect me not to take a bite,” McCree says and nibbles Hanzo’s neck distractedly. “An’ I’m not done yet…” the cowboy mumbles against his skin.

Hanzo bites his lip when McCree kisses his way down to his chest. Genji giggles at his side and does the same. His little brother has surely updated the cowboy on what he likes, and he curses how naïve he has been and how under their mercy he truly is.

Genji is kissing his side and Hanzo pets his head lovingly as he always does, then he feels his brother’s hand down his body, pulling and caressing his balls and he finds himself with a leg over the cowboy’s hip to give him a better access. This is going to be a mess of limbs and mouths, but for now, Hanzo intends to let them do what they want.

“Look at that,” McCree says and runs his mouth over a perked nipple. Before Hanzo quips any coherent sentence, the cowboy latches on it mercilessly and sucks hard while Genji licks the other in long wet strokes of his tongue.

Hanzo buries his other hand in McCree’s hair and tugs at it experimentally. He likes doing that, and he likes, even more, the soft grunt the man does as though he likes it too. But Hanzo earns a bite on his nipple and glances down at whiskey-colored eyes glazing with lust. McCree has his nipple trapped between his teeth and he is gritting gently.

“I’ma gonna make a sore mess of ya’, darlin’,” McCree rumbles and then attacks his already swollen nip with a warm, wet mouth Hanzo wonders what can do in other places. He shivers when he realizes he will probably find out tonight.

“Anija…” Genji whispers and crawls up to kiss his mouth avidly. His little brother beams, and Hanzo can only imagine how thrilled he must be with the show. There is nothing he likes more than pleasing him.

He has seen Genji fall for endless unworthy lovers over the years, they clung to him looking for money or favors and his little brother has a too kind heart for them, ends up always heartbroken. And, of course, Hanzo has punished those accordingly. Somewhat the cowboy is different, but he intends to find out, just in case.

Hanzo moans loudly into Genji’s mouth when a big callous hand wraps itself around his cock and pulls gently. Before he knows it, Hanzo is sprawled between those two men who are biting, lapping, kissing, and touching everything at their reach. McCree’s hand is stroking him at a slow killing pace that is stirring him up terribly while his little brother tugs at his balls and strokes the sensitive skin behind.

The sensation is so overwhelming Hanzo can only close his eyes and tilt his head back, his hips are rocking and trying to thrust into the cowboy’s hand but he won’t let him. At this point, he wants to come all over himself and unleash the pleasure building in his loins.

“Yer even prettier like this,” McCree whispers into his ear and Hanzo feels the red come up his neck and face. The skillful hand stops and he watches the cowboy lick from his fingers the pre-cum drops gathered there. Hanzo traps his hand and brings the fingers to his mouth. He wants a taste too, and he puts his fingers inside his wet mouth and sucks at them lewdly, just how Genji would do. He revels in McCree’s surprised face and he senses his little brother chuckling at his side.

“Damn Shimadas,” McCree curses.

“What was that, Jesse?” Genji teases.

Hanzo is bold enough to leave those fingers exploring his mouth while he twirls his tongue around them, and reaches for McCree’s length. And god if he isn’t hard now. He can barely grasp his girth with his hand, his cock is big and is rock hard. Hanzo squeezes it and runs a thumb over the head, smearing the clear beads that escape. McCree notices his surprise because he has stopped sucking and the wolfish grin comes back to his face while he pulls the fingers out and leaves Hanzo blushing again.

“Are you hungry, Jesse?” Genji says with a smug smile and grabs their attention. Hanzo snorts at how bossy his little brother is getting and pinches his side to make him giggle.

“Sit on my face, sweetheart,” McCree says and smirks at Hanzo. “Or if you wanna be on your fours…” McCree lies back and fixes the pillow behind his neck and upper back, reclining comfortably and waiting for Hanzo’s answer, though by his choice of position, seems like he already knows.

“My brother preaches the wonders of your mouth often,” Hanzo says, pretending not to be bursting with impatience while he sits on the bed and touches McCree’s chest with deft fingers. Genji hugs him from behind and bites his neck while naughty fingers soaked in lube run up and down between his butt cheeks and Hanzo pushes his ass back into the intruding hand.

“Come on, darlin’, don’t be shy,” McCree winks at him and licks his lips.

“You’re going to love the ride, onii-san,” Genji whispers.

Hanzo leans forward and kisses McCree’s lips briefly, unable to avoid a lopsided smile. He has to admit he finds the cowboy too sexy, and now he understands the little brat insistence in the matter. It feels more like sharing McCree than an intruder in their relationship.

“Ya’ won’t regret it,” McCree murmurs into his mouth. “An’ I wanna take a smart right look at that ass, and a good bite too…”

Hanzo bites his bottom lip and releases it slowly while he stands again and straddles McCree’s chest backward. He glances over his shoulder and sees the cowboy portraying a soft blush on his cheeks while he looks at his round backside. His little brother positions himself in front of him, kneeling between the cowboy’s legs on the bed.

“Are you going to stare, cowboy?” Hanzo teases and makes his little brother chuckle.

Hanzo lets out a whine when McCree pulls him back so close he can sense his warm breath on his ass. Then he kneads his butt cheeks greedily, massaging and clawing his fingertips bruisingly, and he hopes and wishes he is leaving marks on him. He pushes his hips back, already craving a contact he can only imagine, and gasps when McCree tangles his hands around his thighs and scoots lower while he pulls Hanzo down.

He lets the cowboy manhandle him until he is happy with the position. Hanzo leans forward to rest his weight on his forearms and then McCree’s teeth bite around his cheek.

“I like this side of ya’ too, honey,” McCree says, then a tongue eases the pain of the bite and big hands spread his cheeks open. This is so intimate Hanzo loses his resolve and the previous cockiness and blushes deeply in front of his brother.

The cowboy gives a tentative long stroke of his tongue along his crack and Hanzo shudders, repressing a moan as best as he can, but when McCree increases the pressure around his hole and presses his tongue there, Hanzo’s lips release a loud groan and he arches his spine, wanting to receive the same treatment again.

“I am so jealous of you right now, anija…” Genji says, biting his lips. “I know how good he is.”

At that Hanzo can only grant him a half-smile because a restless tongue is lapping and circling his hole and he is losing the little self-control he had left.  Jesse McCree is definitely everything his brother preached and more, and he hasn’t even started yet.

McCree’s cock is between them, standing firmly against his navel and leaking beads of precum Genji hurries to gather in his tongue. Hanzo follows when those black eyes twins to his own meet his gaze because he and Genji don’t need words. And they melt into a kiss where they taste of Jesse and both hum the pleasure into the other’s mouth. Hanzo never thought he would be here, enjoying the company of a third partner with the object of his fantasies since he can remember, his brother, the only love of his life.

Genji breaks the kiss and takes McCree’s cock in one hand, stroking him lazily in front of Hanzo’s eyes. He watches how Genji takes the head in his mouth and sucks just how he sucks him, so hard McCree has stopped to grunt and then has returned to his task avidly, like a thirsty man. Hanzo, bedazzled by Genji’s doing and how that huge cock disappears into his brother’s throat so easily. He is so sexy and beautiful, the innocent face he puts as though he isn’t swallowing McCree’s massive cock in slow motion.

Hanzo’s ragged breath echoes in the room and he pushes back into McCree’s face. That lewdly tongue is twisting up and opening him with the help of a finger. His cock is leaking on the cowboy’s chest and he leads one hand behind to grasp his neglected cock and jerk himself, moaning at the jolts of pleasure. But Genji releases McCree’s cock with a wet plop to speak.

“No, onii-san,” he says with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

“Fuck, Genji,” Hanzo curses and stops, while McCree’s tongue darts in and out of his ass.

Genji mouths at a side of McCree’s cock up and down, his lips swollen and glistening with spit but smiling, inviting Hanzo to join him. And he does. Hanzo leans forward and traps the side of McCree’s cock between his lips and slides his mouth up and down. It is so hard his ass clenches at the thought of that cock in his ass, and he knows the cowboy has felt it too, because McCree stops and chuckles, kissing the area around his ass.

“Ya’ two are a deadly combination,” McCree says and smacks Hanzo’s butt cheeks with both hands before kissing both. Hanzo wants to complain, wants to… wants McCree to repeat exactly that but doesn’t dare to ask. Instead, he blushes and grants a long stroke of his tongue on his cock.

“Do not stop, cowboy,” Hanzo half-complains, half-moans and then sees that impish spark on his little brother’s eyes and he curses inwardly.

“Make him come, Jesse,” Genji says and returns to his task lasciviously. He has no intention to make the cowboy come, otherwise, he’d be sucking his cock mercilessly. Genji is just teasing both.

Hanzo moans when McCree grips tightly his cock with one hand and he sits back on that face, looking for the touch of that tongue. The cowboy pushes his tongue impossibly far up his ass and fucks him faster, his other hand grasps harshly his ass, surely leaving marks, while McCree pumps his length faster, twisting at the base -he curses Genji for giving up that information about him- and Hanzo is hanging on the edge of his orgasm in front of the watchful sight of his little brother and with that restless tongue breaching his hole.

His thighs hurt from the effort, hovering over McCree even if the cowboy is pulling him down to bury his face in his ass. Hanzo finally lets go, grasping McCree’s wrist and clawing his nails there as he paints his stomach in white stripes of his come, his cock twitching in the cowboy’s hand, and his ass fluttering around his tongue, pushing him outside while he curses in Japanese.

Hanzo has his eyes closed, and he yields to the kiss Genji is pulling him into, panting in his mouth and recovering from his climax when he remembers the poor cowboy underneath and he turns and rolls at his side on the bed, face down, burying his flushed face in the pillow. Genji falls into his back and spare kisses all over his shoulders. McCree smiles and strokes Hanzo’s cheek lovingly before standing and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Hanzo is a little ashamed of the mess he has made of his beautiful, perfectly toned abs coming all over them, but the thought lasts little. Hanzo actually has enjoyed that very much.

“I told you…” Genji croons.

“Yes, you did,” Hanzo chuckles.

“And we’re not done yet,” Genji warns, rocking his hips and running his hard cock between Hanzo’s butt cheeks, moaning at how sleek he is from lube and saliva.

“What has he said in Japanese?” McCree asks from the doorstep hurrying back to the bed. His erection stands wonderfully in the air and Hanzo has to swallow at how gorgeous the cowboy is naked and aroused.

“He has said something like…”

“Genji!” Hanzo reprimands, but it is already too late and the words leave his brother’s mouth.

“Oh you fucking golden tongue,” Genji says, remarking every word, and giggles while the cowboy lets out a hearty laugh and kisses Hanzo’s lips briefly before the older Shimada chuckles embarrassed against the pillow.

Hanzo had expected many things tonight but not this. It comes easy with Jesse too. Genji has surely told him what he likes and how, judging by the smart moves of McCree, but he likes the guy, even if he barely knows him yet. Perhaps he is not such an enemy but more like an asset.

“Don't ya’ worry sugar pie, you’ll be hard again in no time…” McCree whispers into his ear and Hanzo turns around to lie on his back while the cowboy leans forward and kisses him eagerly. He can taste the minty mouthwash on his tongue and smirks in the kiss. How considerate, cowboy, he thinks.

Genji humps at his thigh impatiently, and pouts, stealing Jesse from him to kiss him too. Hanzo wonders how have they met, when, what was he doing when it happened. Endless questions at having missed a piece of his brother’s life feeling shame and punishing his love by the rules of others when the dragons bow to no one. But they are here now.

“Having a hard time because I’m getting all the attention tonight?” Hanzo teases and interrupts their kiss to trap his brother’s lips and suck gently at them while Genji moans and opens his mouth obediently. Hanzo thrust his tongue and pushes the back of his neck so he can taste Genji and Jesse mixed in the kiss, and how perfect that is. He doesn’t stop until Genji is out of breath.

“Ain’t ya’ a sight for sore eyes together,” McCree says. “I wish I had two dicks right now.”

Genji is the first one to laugh at the pun and Hanzo follows inevitably. He considers himself to be a serious guy, not easily amused but, truth be told, Jesse McCree has won him over in less than an hour. And it is not just because he eats ass like a god.

Hanzo falls again on his back, his body still relaxed from his climax while Jesse follows on top of him and nibbles his neck tenderly. He finds his hand petting at his hair like he does to Genji and McCree lets him, crawling down his body all teeth and tongue, stealing noises from him he would be embarrassed by in any other circumstance. Genji is rummaging for something on the nightstand meanwhile.

“Wanna know somethin’, sweetheart?” McCree mumbles against his stomach. “I almost came back there eatin’ ya’ up. I haven’t enjoyed myself like that for a long time.” He drags the words as he drags his lips over his skin and makes Hanzo shudder. “Ya’ and your bud on my dick, damn shame I couldn’t see.”

“Perhaps next time we can arrange that,” Hanzo says, emboldened, and hears Genji chuckling next to him, lube in hand.

“Ain't gonna lie, darlin’,” McCree says, reaching to his softened cock and running a thumb up and down the side. “I’d love that.”

Hanzo can’t form any smart response at that when McCree’s tongue traces the outline and makes his cock twitch. The cowboy raises Hanzo’s leg and places it over his shoulder, scooting forward. His smug smile wavers at the sight and Hanzo blushes at the rush in his stomach again.

Genji squeezes lube on McCree’s right hand and the cowboy warms it up in his fingers glancing up at Hanzo. It is like those eyes could see right through him. His brother lies beside him again and nuzzles tenderly at his neck, but slides a hand down his leg to hook it in his arm and pull it upward. Hanzo shudders at how exposed he is again and tries to relax, hard thing to do when those sleek fingers tease between his butt cheeks.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, anija?” Genji whispers and then sucks the skin on his neck.

“Yes… fuck,” Hanzo moans when a finger breaches him and he tightens around it. His mind is rambling again about what his brother has prepared next and he is getting impatient.

“Ya’ liked that, ain’t ya’, honey?” McCree chuckles and adds another finger at the same time he kisses his inner thigh. He has Hanzo writhing under him.

Genji lets go of Hanzo’s leg and goes down stroking his skin with eager hands until he laps Hanzo’s half-hard cock. Hanzo feels the surge of pleasure almost as if it’s too much, but the little brat isn’t done, he puts his softened length into his mouth and sucks so softly Hanzo wouldn’t believe he was able to do it.

“Ah, Genji…” Hanzo whines, overstimulated.

His brother sucks him lazily while the cowboy is working him open with ease. His fingers are as wonderful as his mouth, kissing and mouthing at his sack. No wonder Hanzo is dizzy and hazed. McCree outlines his hole with his fingers and adds another one, fucks him slowly with them. It is never too much, if anything it feels too little and Hanzo tries to move, aching for more, but he won’t get it.

Sinful tongue twirls around the tip of his cock and Hanzo is hard again in his brother’s mouth. How not to, if Genji knows exactly how to arouse his darkest fantasies, dreams Hanzo didn’t even know he had until his little brother suggests them. Genji hums and moans around his cock and he is fully hard again.

“Can’t wait to fuck you, darlin’,” McCree says, his fingers sinking to the second knuckle into him, the lingering burn is now overwhelmingly delicious and Hanzo craves more, wants more.

Hanzo gasps when Genji releases him and licks the precum and spit gathered in his slit, which makes him tremble and wail desperately. For the first time tonight, Hanzo doesn’t know if he will endure the teasing. He wants that big cock inside him until he is out of breath and coming again. Then he is awfully empty, and glances down at McCree with hooded lids to find a beautiful flushed cowboy, tousled hair, parted swollen lips and lust printed all over his face. He is even sexier now.

“Then fuck him,” Genji says. “He needs it, right anija?” Hanzo wants to scowl at his little brother’s cockiness, wants to eat that mouth and steal the boldness from the little brat, and he will, but not now. Genji kisses him ungently and whispers into his mouth: “Turn around.” Seems like he is even deciding how he is getting fucked tonight.

Hanzo turns around eagerly, willingly; if he is a begging mess he doesn’t care anymore, his chest burns hot against the sheets and he removes the uncomfortable pillows to rest his head between his arms. He is on his fours, and strong hands grasp his waist and pull him until McCree’s cock lays on the curve of his backside, teasing his tailbone. It is exactly now when Hanzo blesses his past self, sorting out the details so he can enjoy the cowboy fully without worries.

“Just one more thing,” Genji says, that impish spark glazing in his eyes and that mischievous smile spread on his lips. “You fuck him when he asks. _Nicely_.”

“Genji…” Hanzo warns, tries to sound threatening, but it comes out weak, more like a beg or a complaint at how his little brother is playing with him tonight. The little brat leans to tangle his hand into the black loosened hair of Hanzo and tugs at it, lifting his head slightly.

“You can’t say you are not loving this, onii-san,” Genji murmurs and Hanzo has to smile at that. There is no way he can lie or hide anything from his brother. “Figured.” Genji releases his head and lies next to them. Genji is flushed, his breath ragged, and his voice low. Hanzo knows him well enough to know he is bursting with impatience too and that he is enjoying this immensely. He will have his revenge though. Hanzo will make Genji beg and cry for his cock, maybe with the cowboy too, Hanzo plots in his mind.

McCree pushes his legs further apart and positions himself, a strong hand in his lower back, his fuzzy skin brushing Hanzo’s inner thighs. He is close, too close, and Hanzo fists the sheets when McCree leans forward, a strong grip on his hips but gentle kisses on his back. Hanzo trembles under his touch.

“Gotcha, honey,” McCree’s raspy voice feels safe and Hanzo shivers at how he loves it, how those thumbs are tracing circles on his hips and how the cowboy is gliding his hard cock between his cheeks with a suggestively rocking of his body. “Is that what ya’ want?” McCree says, enhancing his movements in short, mindful thrusts, but Hanzo isn’t getting what he wants.

“You better fuck me, cowboy,” Hanzo gasps and tries to push his hips back but can’t, McCree has him secured and it is torturing him. Genji is stroking himself with one hand while the other hands McCree the lube.

Hanzo listens impatiently the pop of the bottle and his hips free. He glances back over his shoulder and lowers his hips to watch McCree coat himself with a generous amount of lube. His abs flex and he somewhat looks gorgeous while he fucks his fist and meets his gaze, winking cheekily.

The cowboy cleans his hand on the sheets before kneading Hanzo’s buttocks with eager hands, positioning his body again where he wants. Hanzo complies more obediently than he is used to and offers his ass to him, hoping the teasing is over, but he is very wrong.

“Oh, darlin’! I can’t wait to be inside ya’,” McCree says and smears the lube with the tip of his cock right into Hanzo. “All I want is to bury myself deep an’ steal your breath away from how good I’ma gonna open ya’.” Hanzo groans as a grumble and pushes back into his length, spurring to the inevitable.

“Fuck me already,” Hanzo says and glances back at McCree and at Genji at his side who has a smug smile and is all flushed and red on his cheeks.

“I am not listening what I want to hear, anija,” Genji purrs and traps Hanzo’s chin between his thumb and knuckle.

Hanzo scowls at his little brother and he can only imagine what he must look like when he sees the content in Genji’s eyes. But he has no time to answer because McCree pushes the tip right into his stretched hole and he moans. His brother steals his needy noises with a kiss and whispers the praises Hanzo wants to ear, how much he loves him and he melts, even more, if possible.

“Fuck,” Hanzo whispers. “Genji…” he begs, his eyes beg, a plea to get what he wants.

“Didn't catch that, darlin’,” McCree says, with the tip of his cock breaching him but stock still and waiting stoically for an answer. Hanzo wishes he could see his face right now, but all he can feel are his strong hands gripping bruisingly his sides.

“Please,” Hanzo yields and it feels good, right, and hope fills his heart when those hands caress his flesh as an encouragement.

“Honey, it’s gonna be me the one begging if ya’ don’t let me fuck ya’,” McCree says while his hands run up and down his waist all the way up and back to his ass while he is still positioned at his entrance but not daring to move until Genji says otherwise. “I wanna hear ya’ say it, Genji wants it, tell me, sweetheart and I’ll give it to ya’.”

“Sweet talker,” Hanzo says and Genji chuckles. There is only one way out of this. “Fuck me, please,” Hanzo purrs, glancing at his little brother, saying it to him because it is him who is demanding it despite the cowboy behind with his cock lined up in his ass.

Genji nods and Hanzo hides his face in his arms, resting his forehead on the mattress while McCree groans at his back and pushes his cock inside him half-way. Hanzo moans and tries to push back to get him all the way. He is big, Hanzo can feel the burn at how he is stretching him but he wants more.

“Told you he was big,” Genji mumbles and Hanzo turns his head to a side to look at his brother jerking himself off in long strokes, his stomach glistens with lost drops of precum.

“Hush,” Hanzo says but moans when the cowboy sinks himself another inch.

“Ya’ okay there, sweetheart?” McCree says with a ragged breath and leans forward, one hand next to Hanzo’s shoulder and the other still gripping his waist.

“More,” Hanzo says and blushes. “Please.”

McCree shoves his hard cock inside him and bottoms out, filling Hanzo to the brim with everything he has. Hanzo moans and his Japanese cursing fills the room again. The cowboy’s body pushes warm and heavy at his back, he is not moving yet, but he senses his jagged breath right between his shoulder blades and how he drags his lips over his skin.

“You’re so tight, sugar,” McCree groans.

“Move,” Hanzo demands and he shudders when McCree chuckles at his back. “Please.”

It doesn’t take long until the cowboy rocks his hips, slowly, Hanzo focuses on his width all the way in and out of him and moans and bucks his ass back to meet the mindful thrusts of McCree. His little brother is next to them, his long strokes are now hardly controlled ones and Hanzo smiles at how Genji is losing his control.

“Ya’ look so beautiful like this, darlin’,” McCree whispers while his hand sneaks forward to knead and squeeze Hanzo’s chest. He spares kisses on his back and shoulders and keeps praising, endless pet names and loving words Hanzo drinks eagerly. “I could fuck ya’ all night an’ never get tired.”

With a loud groan, McCree sinks himself completely again and his onslaughts get more intense and hard until he finds what he was pursuing and Hanzo whines too loud and muffles his moans into the mattress. His ass clenched around McCree’s cock when he hit that spot inside him and his cock is leaking uncontrollably over the sheets.

“Harder,” Genji says, out of breath. “Make him come again.”

“Ya’ heard that, honey?” McCree teases. Hanzo slides a hand down and tries to touch himself but the cowboy is faster and clasps his hand with his, restraining it to the bed. “I’ll take care of ya’.”

McCree is panting at his back, biting at the base of his neck and fucking him faster. No one’s ever fucked him like this. The cowboy carries a tempo that seems casual but it is so well thought, seems harmless and tender, but it is devastating and overwhelming. He hits that spot every other thrust and Hanzo yields to the surge of pleasure washing through his body demandingly. He is so close he wants to fuck the air, but McCree has him pinned to the bed, the strong body over him doesn’t let him move or control anything. The only thing Hanzo can do is to moan, and to cry out loud how much he needs it between _pleases_ and _mores_.

Hanzo is out of his mind, but he can listen to Genji moaning and his arm slapping his thigh while he drives himself into orgasm. And McCree is relentless, a veil of sweat covers their skin but the man pulls out and pushes in his cock again wonderfully, until those onslaughts become erratic, hard short thrusts that overwhelm him and steal his breath with every smack on his ass. The perfect angle, the perfect pressure, Hanzo curses.

He moans his orgasm mixed with the pain of a mean bite the cowboy has gifted him with, surely leaving a mark on his neck. He clenches around McCree and the man moans and licks the indents of his own bite. He comes untouched and what’s left in him leaves his body while his cock twitches in the air, but the cowboy wraps a hand around him and milks him dry, elongating his orgasm and stealing his name from his lips. Hanzo curses again.

“Damn, darlin’,” McCree grunts. “I’ma gonna…” but he keeps thrusting into Hanzo’s clenching hole, and Genji whines and fucks his hand faster.

“Come inside him,” Genji says, breathless, but he can’t wait any longer, and he unavoidably spills himself over his own chest, his eyes fixed on Hanzo, and a tender satisfied smile on his face that mimics the one on his brother. The dragons are more than sated tonight.

McCree’s next deep thrust sends him over the edge too, and Hanzo can feel the warm come overflowing lewdly his ass. And he blushes but loves every single part of it because the cowboy is still rocking his hips slightly, surely extending the momentum as much as he can while he is still hard, enjoying the last rush of his orgasm until he hits Hanzo’s prostate and he trembles beneath him.

“M’sorry ‘bout that, honey bun,” McCree says and stops, pressing an atonement kiss at the base of Hanzo’s neck.

“I will remember you in the morning, cowboy,” Hanzo says and laughs faintly.

“Ain’t that satisfying,” McCree says and pulls out of him carefully, exhaling loudly into the room.

Hanzo collapses on the bed, not minding the sticky mess under his stomach while a thumb fumbles at his abused ass. He glimpses the cowboy lascivious face and how he bites his bottom lip harshly while he pushes his oozing spent inside Hanzo. When McCree realizes the Shimadas are looking at him, smirking, he blushes and rubs the back of his neck shyly. How sweet, Hanzo thinks.

McCree lies next to Hanzo without a hitch, and Genji scoots closer and caresses his brother’s back with his fingertips. The little brat is more than satisfied, Hanzo knows even if he hasn’t been fucked our touched tonight, and he turns his head to glance at him while Genji comes closer to kiss him and hum a thank you against his lips.

“Thank you, anija,” Genji murmurs again. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Hanzo drags his swollen lips over his brother’s mouth. There are no words at how much he needed this.

“I’ll get my sweet revenge, Genji,” Hanzo says with a smug smile and hooded lids.

McCree has collapsed at his back and he is shamelessly kneading his backside while he breathes near his shoulder. Turning his head to the other side, Hanzo surprises McCree and he grants him the most beautiful dopey smile he has ever seen. Aftersex suits him all too well. The cowboy kisses him again and Hanzo melts into the weariness of the lovemaking and how relaxed he is.

Nevertheless, Hanzo is not the one to cuddle for long as much as his stomach curled up warm and nice being between his little brother and McCree. He leaves them on the bed and hits the shower, the gods know he needs one right now, though washing away the spicy scent of the cowboy on his skin breaks his heart a little, or the come gathered inside him. Just a little.

When Hanzo comes out, a towel around his waist and dripping water from his hair, Genji is dressed and ready to leave and Hanzo feels a pang in his stomach at being discarded like that by his little brother. Genji excuses himself, gives him a peck on the cheek and a loving kiss on the mouth Hanzo pulls him into, and goes to whatever party he has been invited to. Hanzo snorts when he sees the little brat scooting to the door and realizes you cannot own Genji Shimada because Genji Shimada owns you, and Hanzo wouldn’t love him any other way.

“Wanna wet your whistle?” McCree says, smug, flirty smile, still naked on the bed. The man has no shame, Hanzo decides.

“Pardon me?” Hanzo asks.

“Wanna grab a drink?” McCree clarifies and chuckles. “I’m buying.”

“hm,” Hanzo ponders as a half-smile conquer his lips at the offer. The cowboy has been a pleasant company in the bed, maybe he is outside too. And McCree doesn’t push an answer nor flickers at Hanzo’s silence. He waits. “Very well,” Hanzo answers and he relishes in the spark of amusement in McCree’s eyes and decides he may be rusty but he can still flirt. “Perhaps then you can tell me what will take to turn things around next time.”

“Are you sure you can handle it, darlin’?” McCree quips.

“I am a very resourceful man,” Hanzo brags, but it is true, and he really wants another bite from this cowboy.

“Oh sweetheart, ya’ better add dinner to those drinks then,” McCree says.

“More than one drink now?” Hanzo teases and chuckles, adjusting the towel around his waist.

“Ya’ just raised the bet, honey,” McCree says in a husky voice that curls up his stomach. “An’ I’m a gambler.”

When McCree came out of the shower, Hanzo was waiting for him and he witnessed the unexpected smile that beamed at him. That night Genji came back home half-drunk and stumbled into Hanzo’s bed as he is used to, only to find McCree and Hanzo sleeping on it. Genji giggled and jumped between them without hesitation, waking them up and falling on his brother’s chest while the cowboy snuggled at his back and spooned him. Hanzo shushed him, but Genji couldn’t stop chuckling until slumber got the best of him and he fell asleep. The little brat couldn’t wait until morning and check, to his amusement, that this wasn’t just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it ^_____^  
> Thank you so much, any comment or critique is appreciated, I am always willing to improve <3
> 
> Genzo is life ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ McShimadacest is life.


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse remembers his night with Hanzo while Genji always gets what he wants from both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the morning after the previous night where Hanzo and McCree grabbed a drink together.  
> Genji is still a little shit, especially on this one [●´︶｀●]
> 
> There's a whole lot of smut here and I reached a new level of dirty talk lol, also, there will be an Act IV because this "chapter" ended up being +12k long and I split it in half. That means in a few days there will be another (⺣◡⺣)♡*
> 
> Enjoy! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Waking up in a stranger’s bed is not a newness to McCree, but he still curses those brief seconds in which he blinks and tries to remember what happened last night. _Hanzo_. A drowsy smile spreads on his lips at the hazy memories and he stretches loudly and thoroughly until he bumps into a body behind him. For a moment he freezes and glances at his back but sighs when he spots Genji.

The last thing he wants is to wake up the prince abruptly after the perfect night they spent together. McCree cannot remember when Genji joined them but seems like it is a common thing between the Shimadas, so he turns around and spoons the little brat just how he knows he likes.

The way Genji always speaks about Hanzo intrigued him. There was something odd about them, unresolved feelings and emotions restrained by rules that didn’t apply to them. When Genji canceled his first blind date with Hanzo and then confessed to him he had slept with his own brother almost in tears Jesse chuckled and hugged him.

McCree is old enough to have experienced pain and hurt in his relationships, so what if they’re siblings if they love each other? The world is full of hate why not sprinkle some happiness on top?

That’s why he sticks with one-night stands and allows no one under his skin, to not leave his heart in the open again and get hurt. Until he met Genji, and he irremediably fell for the little brat, his heady personality, his constant need for love demonstrations; and now Hanzo makes his appearance to shake his world once more.

He’s trying to surrender to the slumber and steal another hour of sleep but his mind wonders why Hanzo isn’t on the bed with him after such an amazing evening. He snuggles into Genji and inhales the sweet, musky scent of his skin at the back of his neck. They may be brothers but they are so different and yet so alike deep in their hearts.

Genji is sweet and loving but can bite you if he catches you flat-footed; he doesn’t know Hanzo that well yet but he is the other way around. He can bite and hiss but when you least expect it he is caring and warm, trembling between your arms. And that gets to him like nothing else.

McCree curses his feeble heart and the butterflies in his stomach when thinking about that kiss they shared inside the elevator. Dinner led to drinks, and drinks led to flirting -as though he needed the alcohol for that- and then, they both wanted a second round. Hanzo invited him to his apartment and not for a million bucks he would refuse.

Dealing with yakuza has its risks, but the danger is part of that thrill he feels around them. Last night everything was bedazzling, sexy and exciting; he was missing arms and teeth to touch and feast on Hanzo, but then _that kiss_. That sweet, tender, and soul-warming kiss that caught him off guard, sped up his heart and curled up his stomach. It ended with a bite on his bottom lip, Hanzo’s cheeks a deep scarlet red. McCree felt defenseless in front of those black eyes staring at him and piercing his heart like an unmerciful arrow.

The sex was amazing and Hanzo stopped him when he was leaving his bed; not because McCree didn’t want to stay there and print his scent all over Hanzo for the rest of the night, but because again, the Shimadas are what they are and the last thing he wants is to be a nuisance. But Hanzo grabbed his arm while a sly smile spread across his lips and brought him back to bed.

More kisses, meaningless banter and cuddles, and he fell asleep listening to Hanzo’s silky voice caressing his ears while his heavenly soft hair stroked his face. Heaven. McCree was in heaven last night.

Genji yawns and pushes his ass into his morning wood -thinking about Hanzo apparently wakes not only his mind but his body too- but that shameless rutting means the little brat is awake.

“Mornin’, sweetie,” McCree whispers right into his ear, tickling him, while his hand traces a sinful path south of his body to fondle his ass. Nothing is comparable to Genji’s big, puffy ass, much less to enjoy its pleasures first thing in the morning.

Genji sneaks an arm between them and reaches for that hard length pressing at his backside, eliciting a groan from the cowboy. If he wants to find out what happened last night and why he found McCree and Hanzo sleeping together, he will need to coax it from him and much better if he gets something in return, let’s say, morning sex.

“Did you go out with my brother last night?” Genji says while long lazy strokes cover the whole length of McCree.

“Yeah,” McCree gasps. “Ya’ jealous?”

“I’ll allow it,” Genji warns, half-serious half-joking. “As long as you know you both are mine.”

McCree chuckles while he drags his lips over Genji’s shoulder, his hand still massaging his butt cheek while he rocks his hips into that sinful hand squeezing his good intentions out of him. But he wants to see Hanzo again, with or without Genji. “Would ya’ mind if we hook up again?” McCree says.

“Just don’t fall in love, Jesse…” Genji says and glances back to peer at McCree’s rosy cheeks, but the cowboy hurries to nuzzle at his nape to hide it.

“Ain’t nothin’ like that,” McCree says. “Ya’ know I’m not available.” He tries to sound confident but his hand has stopped moving and he is puffing a nervous breath into Genji’s skin. “Where is he?” McCree asks, trying to deflect the conversation.

“Working,” Genji says distractedly with McCree’s erection still in his hand, working persistently but unhurriedly.

“It’s Saturday,” McCree says and traps his earlobe into his lips.

“Hanzo works pretty much every day,” Genji says and sighs. It’s frustrating that, sometimes, all that matters to his brother is work and his father’s legacy instead of living his own life because deep inside, Genji knows this is not what Hanzo wants nor what he has dreamed for them.

McCree hums approvingly and resumes the task at hand, kneading Genji’s ass and sliding back and forth that teasing hand that could easily lead him to completion in a heartbeat.

“Fuck me, Jesse, a quickie,” Genji purrs and McCree chuckles, elated by his request.

“Wet these for me, darlin’,” McCree says and cups Genji’s jaw, sliding shyly two fingers inside his mouth that the little brat hurries to swallow and damp in his spit. He twirls his tongue around them and moans, knowing the cowboy’s weak spot for those filthy noises. He wonders if his brother moaned like that for him last night.

When he is satisfied with his doing, Genji pushes them outside his mouth with a taut tongue and lets go of McCree’s cock so he can arch his back and tantalizingly lift his ass to him. “Jesse,” Genji whines and spreads his butt cheek for him.

McCree groans and drives his soaked fingers right into his rim to find Genji’s hole pliant and soft, so willingly waiting that he slides two fingers effortlessly into his warmth. “Have ya’ been naughty last night, sweet pie?” McCree teases.

“Maybe…” Genji says and laughs. “When the DJ notices you and plays songs just to see you move you don’t refuse,” Genji remembers how he spotted those green beautiful eyes as soon as someone introduced Lúcio Correia dos Santos to him. His impressive dreadlocks and that cheerful endless banter about his music when all he was thinking about was how he was going to suck him in the back. An internationally famous DJ no less sweating and moaning just by his mouth.

“I see,” McCree amusingly says. “I guess ya’ danced on his cock.” He fucks Genji with his fingers not because he needs to work him open but because he knows the little brat loves it, so he pushes another finger inside, the friction and the lack of slickness making it a little difficult, but Genji moans and pushes into them, reveling in the burn.

“That happened, actually,” Genji says and smiles at the memory, plotting how to see Lúcio again before he leaves Japan. “His music makes you horny, I have experienced nothing like it.”

“I ain’t the jealous type, sweetheart, but if your bub finds out…” McCree teases and bites at his neck. McCree is aware of Hanzo’s jealousy and was concern about it, but as soon as the chemistry between the three of them pushed all that aside he is not worried about it; perhaps he should, Hanzo is still a mystery to him.

“He most definitely will not,” Genji says and chuckles. “Or I’d have to suck his dick until he forgives me.”

“Like you wouldn’t do that on your own free will,” McCree teases. “Hand me the lube, honey.”

Genji leans forward and whines when McCree’s fingers slide out of his ass, leaving him awfully empty, but he reaches for the lube in the nightstand drawer. McCree squeezes some in his hand and a loud groan leaves his lungs when he strokes himself.

McCree positions the swollen tip of his cock right into Genji and pushes forward, the head sliding home so easily a spurt of precum leaks inside him. The little brat moans, lying on a side and waiting for McCree to scoot forward and spoon him, shoving his cock and filling him to the brim.

“Fuck, yes,” Genji moans. “So big, Jesse… no melody can compare to that.” He giggles.

The cowboy smiles and sneaks a thigh between his legs, holding Genji close with his arms, one around his waist and the other tangled underneath his neck and kneading Genji’s chest. He is completely glued to his back and buried deep inside him, his movement merely a gentle rocking, contented to be there in his heat. Genji lifts his leg and supports it on that well-placed thigh. He is so comfortable and so full of him he wants to stay like this forever.

They cuddle, lovingly, an affectionate kind of sex he only has with Hanzo or Jesse and no one else. Genji feels safe and cared for, enveloped by someone he knows loves him. Sex can be meaningless and exciting like last night’s, but this is something else. The warmth of the cowboy and the kisses and sweet nothings he pours at his back curls up his stomach so nicely he could come from this gentle thrusting and that massive cock brushing so cunningly inside him. There’s no need to rush things or to pursue his release, he is pleased with only this.

“Jesse,” Genji purrs, wanting to play one of his favorites games while fucking.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” McCree says. “If ya’ want me to fuck ya’ senseless I can do that too, I was just feeling a lil sappy this morning…”

“You are perfect,” Genji praises knowing it will go right into the cowboy’s groin. “Fuck me like this, slowly and never leaving me empty.” McCree groans and pushes his body against Genji. The subtle movement of his hips allows his cock to draw an inch to bottom out in the next heartbeat.

As much as Jesse needs more he keeps his pace, building up his eagerness until Genji says otherwise. His grunts and moans make Genji giggle and he turns his head enough so he can give him a peck on the cheek.

“Tell me about last night, Jesse,” Genji asks, now that he has set the pace and he has Jesse exactly where he wants: distracted with their fucking.

“What do ya’ wanna know?” McCree asks, earning precious time to think about his answer. He has played this game before while Genji told him tales about how he fucked his brother. How much the little brat enjoys the dirty talking is out of this world but he is more than happy to oblige.

“Did he fucked you or did you fuck him?” Genji asks, guessing his brother took good care of the cowboy last night.

“Genji…” McCree grunts and blushes. “Both,” he confesses.

“Tell me about it,” Genji demands, clasping his hand into the cowboy’s. “And I want details.”

“I fucked him as soon as we got here,” McCree says and swallows. “We didn’t make it to the bedroom, and we fucked on the couch.”

“How?” Genji giggles at his brother’s eagerness.

“I bent him over the arm of the couch,” McCree says and his cock twitches inside the tight hole of Genji at the memory.

“Details,” Genji asks. “Was he naked?”

“No, I pulled his pants out of the way,” McCree babbles. He remembers all too well, how he pinned Hanzo to the couch with a strong hand between his shoulder blades while the other hurried to pry open his fly and then he swooped his pants enough to see that alabaster ass presented to him.

“You fucked him raw didn’t you?” Genji guesses.

“Yes,” McCree says, thrusting needily into Genji when thinking about Hanzo. “I spit on my hand an’ slicked his ass and my cock.” He did that and his cheeks burn a deep shade of red by confessing that fast screw on the couch. He was so hard and eager, lost in the haze of lust.

“And Hanzo let you do that?” Genji teases and giggles at how willingly his brother has let McCree into his ass twice in a day. “Tell me more.”

“It was fast,” McCree says, embarrassed.

“How fast?” Genji pushes. It is easier with Hanzo, more accustomed to his dirty mind and telling him exactly the details he wants to hear. A game they’ve played for years long before they confessed their love for one another.

“Damn fast, I don’t know,” McCree says and pinches Genji’s nipple while his hips speed up and a slapping noise fills the room. “I fucked him from behind, the damn couch punishing my knees, Hanzo’s leg kept sliding down the floor and when I felt him coming in my hand I came too.”

McCree poured the truth quickly, like someone who confesses a mischief he’s responsible for. He is so on edge just by remembering how he thrust into Hanzo demandingly, his cock aching from the lack of lubrication until he fell on top of him and he fucked him desperately, so tirelessly he pulled all the way out and had to use his hand to find his way inside him again with a new dose of spit.

He couldn’t stand the shame of coming so soon so he gripped Hanzo’s cock into his own hand and jerked him off mercilessly fast, as animalistic as his onslaughts shoving himself in him. They made a mess of the couch, he made a mess of his ass and they both chuckled until his cock slipped out of him followed by a trail of come that made a mess of his clothes. It was fast, but it was good, and the hearty gasp Hanzo granted him with when he helped him stand up was worth everything.

“But that wasn’t all, was it?” Genji purrs, his own cock untouched and oozing impatience but he refuses to let go so soon. He wants to see McCree in ruins first and judging by how he is fucking him he won’t last.

“No, damn,” McCree curses and bites at his neck trying to distract the little shit. It won’t work.

“Tell me, please,” Genji whines.

“Then we went to the bedroom,” McCree whispers, recalling perfectly Hanzo’s shape in this very same bed. “He fucked me here,” he hesitates for a moment. “Twice.”

“No wonder you were passed out when I arrived,” Genji teases. “How did he do it?”

“I was on my fours the first time,” McCree murmurs shyly, his ragged breath a telltale of his arousal. He remembers those hands gripping his waist and pulling him back at every thrust.

Hanzo wasn’t gentle, he was fierce and merciless and he came only from his cock pounding into him repeatedly when all he could do is wrinkle the sheets and bite the mattress to muffle the begging; for more, for him, for that hard cock fucking him so well. At that moment McCree only wished Hanzo had enjoyed him as much as he was enjoying him.

“Did he come inside you? Both times?” Genji asks, sensing that rock hard cock twitching in his ass. The image of the cowboy filled to the brim by Hanzo’s spent clenches his stomach, and his mind drifts to dreams where he is the one filled by his brother and Jesse.

“Yes,” he gasps and peppers his neck with feeble kisses. “An’ yes.”

Genji moans but a mischievous smile twitches the corner of his lip upward. He meets the cowboy’s movements with his own, his cock never drawing out but trapped by his tightness, lasciviously sliding back and forth. He wants McCree to come offhand.

“How did he fuck you the second time?” Genji asks. Apparently, his night wasn’t nearly as exciting as his brother’s.

“I was on top of him,” McCree gasps, his heart thrumming in his chest.

“You went for a ride?” Genji teases and McCree grunts, he won’t last long even in this slow fucking when all that comes to his mind is Hanzo beneath him. “Were you wearing your hat?”

“Damn, ya’ little shit,” McCree says and pinches his nipple again until Genji wails, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily there. “Yes,” he mumbles against his flesh and turns a new shade of red.

Hanzo had wanted it and he felt good and encouraged by the praising the Shimada poured into his ears. _Ride me, cowboy. You are so handsome with your hat on. Show me how you like my cock up your ass_. And he did, McCree bounced into Hanzo’s lap until he painted his chest in white stripes of the scarce come he had left for him, and Hanzo filled him up again until his abused ass leaked his spent. McCree loved every single bit of it.

Genji giggles and promises to himself to tease Hanzo about it as soon as he has the chance, maybe get _him_ to wear the hat the next time. “Jesse, do you like fucking my brother?” He mischievously asks, knowing McCree is about to come soon if he keeps recalling his night with Hanzo.

McCree mumbles a curse. “He’s the best I’ve had,” he confesses. How ironic is that he is not usually the one bending over for his lovers but with Hanzo, he does willingly. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Jesse remembers, not that glorious cock hard and curved right where he needs, not the burn in his ass, the lingering stretching, being wonderfully full and sated, but those black eyes full of lust, that smirk and that voice telling him what to do and bending his will and his heart until he was nothing more than a sore mess wanting to please him.

And he pleased him, all night, lost in his body, in his heat, unraveling his lust just for Hanzo, repeating to himself endless times not to feel, not to fall but he did. McCree remembers the shrink in his stomach, his blushed cheeks, the shameless sex, how Hanzo lost his smirk and closed his eyes while he spent in him, owning him, marking him…

Jesse comes hard, barely moving inside Genji but shoved there to the hilt, trapped in the surrounding warmth while his cock twitches and he spills himself, drawing his orgasm out thinking about Hanzo while fucking his little brother. He’s ashamed but also aware that’s exactly what Genji’s been pursuing this whole time.

“So good, Jesse,” Genji praises. “Keep going, don’t pull out.”

“Damn,” McCree huffs at how the little shit has patronized him. “M’sorry, I…”

“Leave it there and jerk me off,” Genji whispers, taking McCree’s hand and leading him to his throbbing erection.

McCree groans, his half-hard cock still dipped in him while he wraps his hand around Genji and pumps his cock in a familiar motion, still in the haze of his orgasm, weariness settling in his mind but he would not disappoint and leave the little brat unsatisfied.

Genji’s moans go right to his cock and for a moment he could get hard again and attempt to fuck him, but Genji comes quickly in his hand and he squeezes and caresses his cock with a thumb while it twitches and spills in his hand and the bed. The fluttering of his ass pushes his softened cock outside in his orgasm and McCree lets out a hearty whine at the sensation.

“My brother really turns you on,” Genji teases, his ragged breath tinging the words.

“Yeah,” McCree chuckles, kissing his neck briefly. “I need somethin’ to clean myself.”

“Use the sheets, the maid will change them later,” Genji says, turning around and pushing McCree flat on his back so he can snuggle into his broad muscled body and play with the fuzz on his chest. “You two had fun yesterday without me,” Genji pouts.

“It would have been better with ya’, sweetheart,” McCree says but doesn’t really mean it. He wouldn’t change his time with Hanzo last night for anything in the world.

“Liar,” Genji says and bites his nipple until McCree yelps. “Give me my phone.”

McCree hums confused and then turns around to take Genji’s phone from the nightstand with a grunt. He drops it on his chest and complains at the coldness of the device but Genji hurries to grab it and lie on his back, using McCree’s arm as a pillow.

“Whatcha doin’?” McCree asks, frowning and trying to snoop until he realizes everything is in Japanese.

“I’m telling Hanzo how much I enjoyed waking up with you,” Genji teases and chortles while his fingers tap swiftly over the screen.

“Don’t piss him off,” McCree says and shifts uncomfortably. “I wanna see him again.”

“Do you? I would have never guessed it,” Genji wryly says and endures McCree’s prodding in his belly. “Smile,” Genji says, taking the phone with both hands and posing for a picture.

McCree stares at the screen, watching Genji’s reflection on it. How does he looks this good after a night out is a mystery to him, but his pink cheeks by the previous session and that sweet smile suit him to perfection. The cowboy runs his free hand through his hair while a shy smile creeps up his face.

“I told him you want to hook up again,” Genji says and giggles.

“Genji!” McCree complains and turns bright red. He doesn’t know if Genji is messing with him or not but the prospect of seeing Hanzo soon again speeds up his heart. McCree definitely doesn’t want to be a one-time thing; he wants something resembling what he has with Genji.

“Hanzo told me to give you his number,” Genji says and glances up at Jesse, who has a dopey smile plastered on his lips. “You better call him.”

“I will,” McCree says but then frowns. “Ain’t ya’ jealous or somethin’?”

“Only if you two keep having sex like that again without me,” Genji pouts and turns around to lie on his chest. “I love my brother, and I will share him with you if you treat him well and he enjoys your company. He deserves some joy in his life.”

McCree senses a tinge of sadness in his words and cups his face to press his lips lazily into Genji’s, relishing in the feeble moan that thrums in his mouth and the sweet smile that the smooch brings to his lips.

“Ya’ two are gonna be the death of me,” McCree jokes, but he does really believe the Shimadas are a breaking point in his life and a pang of pain hits him at letting them in so easily when he probably means nothing to either of them.

“Why are you sad, Jesse?” Genji asks.

“I ain’t sad,” he lies. “I’m tired.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Genji chuckles and nestles against his chest again. “Let’s sleep some more then, as you said, it’s Saturday.”

“As you wish, sweetheart,” McCree whispers and kisses his forehead.

“Jesse,” Genji says and McCree hums. “Just do not let Hanzo tie you up.” McCree chuckles and blatantly ignores the warning. If Hanzo wants something he won’t be the one to balk at the offer, but then a shudder runs through his spine.

 _Don’t fall for the other brother too, you fool_ , the cowboy keeps repeating to himself inwardly as a mantra until the slumber gets the better of him and he falls asleep again, unaware he won’t escape the Shimadas even in his dreams and holding Genji tightly against his body.

 

Hanzo blesses the warm water and the steam misting up the shower cabin because it’s relaxing his sore muscles and washing the weariness away; or maybe it is the amazing night he had with McCree, first with his brother and then the two of them alone. His almost ten hours today shuffling from one meeting to another passed flying by, something unusual for him.

When Hanzo enters his room again to throw something on his heated skin, he swears the lingering smell of the cowboy is still there and he fills his nostrils pursuing something that exists only in his imagination. He snorts at how jealous he was of him at first, but now he understands why Genji seeks his company in bed.

Entering the living room, Hanzo spots Genji lying on his back on one of the couches while he distractedly checks his phone. A flash from yesterday assails his mind. _That couch_. He has his legs hanging from the arm where McCree bent him over and fucked him merely a day ago. Hanzo sighs and sits next to him and Genji scoots closer and rests his head on his lap.

How sweet he is, Hanzo thinks and pets his hair. The same love demonstrations that not long ago raced his heart and awoke his most unspeakable fantasies are now easy and familiar. There is no need to chastise himself anymore when he can carry Genji to the bedroom and take him however he wants; how he’s been doing since their first time together and how he intends to keep doing to sate the little brat. A pity tonight he is most likely to fall asleep as soon his head hits the pillow.

“You are thinking about dirty things, anija,” Genji says with a smirk and glances up at him.

Hanzo curses the little brat’s wits because he is right and cups his jaw to run a thumb over his velvety, pink lips. Genji lets his tongue out to tease him and, as always, it goes right to his groin, but he lowers his hand and traces soft caresses down his throat and bare chest. Because if Genji strolled along the apartment wearing the most revealing clothes to tease him before they started this sinful relationship, now it is unsurprising to find him naked but for those green shorts that leave little to the imagination.

 “Have you eaten?” Genji asks.

“I’m exhausted,” Hanzo says and huffs, playing with the waistband of his shorts and tickling Genji.

“I cannot imagine why, onii-san…” Genji croons playfully.

“Why do I suspect that you know more than you should?” Hanzo says and Genji giggles.

Hanzo remembers the picture his brother sent him this morning. They just had sex, Hanzo knows because his brother’s eyes told the tale loudly. Mussed hair, the faint blush on his cheeks, but then he got distracted with Jesse. Those sleepy eyes and a dopey smile adorning his face. He hasn’t had enough sleep and Hanzo’s lip twitched upward at the obvious reason for his weariness. Far from being jealous he felt excited, keen to be there between them rather than trapped in his office.

“Did Jesse speak to you?” Genji asks with a devilish grin that soon disappears when Hanzo’s hand sneak into his shorts and wraps around his softened cock. The little brat is always defenseless when someone touches him and he’s not hard, as though he has something to be ashamed of. But the slow-motion movement Hanzo sets caressing his cock with his thumb will change the situation swiftly.

“Yes,” Hanzo says with a smirk and his brief answer makes Genji pout.

Genji lifts his hips and lowers his shorts enough so Hanzo can perfectly see how that half-hard cock fits wonderfully into his hand and groans at how sexy and enthralling is Genji. A shameless creature who knows how to pull his strings just right. “Anija…” he moans.

“We are having dinner next Thursday,” Hanzo says and strokes Genji, squeezing to feel him getting harder by his hand.

“Dinner?” Genji teases. “Not a booty call but a date?” Hanzo rolls his eyes and smears the first beads of precum with his thumb, but very gently and softly, eliciting a whine from his little brother.

“He suggested it,” Hanzo says but cannot help the half-smile. The cowboy wanted a date, and he was more than happy to oblige.

“Will you meet me after?” Genji says and wraps his hand around Hanzo’s in a futile attempt to speed up the hand job.

“Are you okay with this?” Hanzo says and frowns, his hand suddenly releasing his prize. “You and me… and the cowboy?” He asks again and traces the outline of his face with his forefinger.

“Yes, anija,” Genji says with the sweetest smile he has ever seen but, as always, tinged with a hint of lust in his eyes that drives him completely mad. “I like Jesse and I love you besides, you were the jealous one. I always wanted you both in my bed.”

“I know,” Hanzo sighs. “But I love you more than my life, Genji, and I have been punishing myself for it my whole life and now…”

“Anija…” Genji says and straightens, huddling on top of his brother’s lap to hide his scarlet face in the crook of his neck and wind his arms around Hanzo while his legs rest on a side.

“This is all I ever dreamed of,” Hanzo whispers into his ear and holds him close, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of Genji. “You and me together like this,” Hanzo says and his hand goes back between his brother’s legs. His jealousy may fade away concerning the cowboy, but not his possessiveness to his little brother.

Hanzo smirks at the faint whine that leaves Genji’s lips when he squeezes his cock and resumes the previous task with renewed intentions. He may be too tired to indulge himself in this tonight but he will see his brother come undone.

“What did he tell you this morning?” Hanzo asks.

“That he fucked you right here,” Genji gasps. “Desperate to have you.” Hanzo chuckles.

“How was it? This morning with him,” Hanzo wants to know, envious that he wasn’t here with them to bury himself in the depths of his heady presence.

He woke up at his usual five in the morning despite having slept less than three hours and he spent a good fifteen minutes just watching Jesse sleep. The peaceful image of the cowboy drooling sweetly on the pillow accompanied him most of the morning and chiseled a smile that raised more than one eyebrow at the Shimada building.

Leaving the bed with Jesse and his brother peacefully sleeping next to each other was hard and, for a brief moment, Hanzo was tempted to ditch work today and fall back between those warm bodies, but a shadow crossed his eyes when he remembered his duty and his burden lay with the company if they want to keep their comfortable life. His brother’s safety is his priority. Always was, always will.

“Jesse was so sweet,” Genji says, peppering kisses on his brother's neck. “He came thinking about you, talking about your night.” Genji presses his lips on his brother’s neck and feels the pulse racing, but a twist of his hand makes him moan before he can tease Hanzo about it. “I want to do to you what you did to him.”

“What do you want?” Hanzo teases and works his cock faster just how he knows his brother loves, a firm hand up and down his shaft fast enough to stir him up unavoidably, never slowing down, never giving him more until pleasure overtakes him.

“I want Jesse to fuck you,” Genji whispers.

“We already did that, Genji,” Hanzo teases and nuzzles at the black hair on his head.

“And then I want to fuck you too,” Genji whines, so close he can barely speak. “I want to fill you with my cum.” A hearty moan leaves his lungs and Genji spills himself in Hanzo’s hand while his brother lets out a laugh.

“I will let you do whatever you want, Genji,” Hanzo teases, stroking and squeezing his hand until Genji wails from overstimulation and writhes in his arms. The warm come dripping down his knuckles. “I am yours and you are mine.”

“I love you, anija,” Genji says but pouts and lets out a huff when Hanzo cleans his hand on his shorts and swoops them down to clean him too, discarding them unceremoniously on the floor. Hanzo traps his chin between his thumb and forefinger and looks for his mouth. A filthy mouth that speaks only of dirty fantasies that Hanzo is entitled to carry out.

Genji tastes of love and lust, inebriating every single time, warm lustful mouth he explores shamelessly with his tongue because he can and no one ever will say otherwise.

“You are hard,” Genji mutters, grinding his ass right into his groin.

“Ignore it,” Hanzo whispers. “I am exhausted.”

“You know what I want, anija?” Genji says with a devilish grin while he runs a finger down Hanzo’s chest opening his pajama top in the process. Hanzo hums, letting the little brat beg for what he wants. “I want to suck you.”

“Genji…” Hanzo warns but comes out more like a moan.

“I want you on my mouth,” Genji says and licks Hanzo’s cheek. “I’ll do it quickly, you’ll do nothing but enjoy my tongue on you.” He crawls down his lap until he is kneeling on the floor between his brother’s legs, opening his knees with both hands while Hanzo -who is incapable of refusing such offer- lifts his hips briefly so Genji can free his erection right in front of him.

“You better do not make a mess,” Hanzo warns with a smirk, taking his cock in his hand and pointing to his brother with it who lets his tongue out to receive his prize.

“I will swallow it all, anija,” Genji says, dragging his lips over the leaking tip and down the side.

“Then suck,” Hanzo says. Genji loves when Hanzo gets picky when he bosses him around and tells him exactly what to do and how. If he hadn’t already come he’d be hard and ready only by that. He likes it because he can drive Hanzo mad and torture him so easily by doing what he demands.

“Onii-san,” Genji murmurs. “Think about Jesse,” he teases and before Hanzo can quip at that he catches the tip in his mouth and sucks intently at it, sinking inch by inch his brother’s erection in his warmth.

Hanzo groans, watching how his little brother does as promised so good and so willingly it melts his heart. He is already in ruins by that twirling tongue and that familiar heat, the rhythmical movements of his mouth and the spasm of his throat. How much he loves the little minx is beyond words.

He tilts his head back, one hand tugging at Genji’s hair and following the movements of his head while he stares at the ceiling. The lights blind him so he closes his eyes and sees Jesse. The cowboy’s wolfish grin, how his smile reaches his eyes every single time, so genuine, so unique, the touch of those gentle, big hands. Hanzo moans loudly at the merciless and greedy tempo of Genji sucking at his cock, distracting him briefly of the images and planting new ones in his mind. Images of this same couch and a body slamming into him from behind, that heated irregular breathing on his neck, the praising; oh, the endless pet names and praising poured in his ears going right to his cock.

Hanzo comes hot and hard by Genji’s mouth thinking about Jesse. The little brat doesn’t disappoint and doesn’t dare to spill a drop of his load, swallowing dutifully and cleaning his half-hard cock with an obedient tongue. Hanzo is a bit embarrassed by how fast he came and how much Jesse helped but he forgets about it when he spots Genji’s smug smile.

Genji stands and leans forward, kissing him eagerly, contented with his doing even if Hanzo is already dozing. He grabs his hand and Hanzo follows. How they get to bed he doesn’t remember but, as he predicted, as soon as his head touches the pillow he passes out for good. And once more his brain betrays him and he can smell the manly scent of the cowboy as familiar as his brother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you liked it !! I always struggle when I write a follow up after such a long time, but I ended up liking this chapter a lot <3 Genji has them both wrapped around his little finger, huh? ( *’ω’* )
> 
> I apologize for typos/wording and any corrections are more than welcome. Thank you so much for reading! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩
> 
> Next chapter has a juicy threesome on it...  
> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/


	4. Act IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse waits for Hanzo at the restaurant hoping they will meet with Genji later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was FUN to write, but when isn't fun with the Shimada brothers? I hope you enjoy it and, as always, I apologize for the typos and my grammar mistakes (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و
> 
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ⁄⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

The restaurant is a lot more opulent than what McCree is used to, and he is relatively uncomfortable, stripped from his hat and jacket sitting idly and alone at a table for two. He checks the hour on his phone. He’s on time and Hanzo is ten minutes late. McCree snorts and smiles; he knows Genji long enough to know the little brat is always late, so maybe his brother is a latecomer too.

He finishes his whiskey without noticing, perhaps he is a little more nervous than he should. When he finally gathered the courage to text Hanzo about hooking up again, he knew what he wanted: a date. A real date with the most powerful yakuza in Hanamura and the most surprising thing is that Hanzo agreed to it.

The waiter asks if he wants something else and he orders another drink, wondering how much that will cost him in a place like this if Hanzo doesn’t show up. A shudder runs through his spine at the thought that he may actually leave him in the lurch. Not because of the money but because that’d be a strike to his heart.

McCree checks his phone again -thirty minutes late- lurks over social media, texts Genji who doesn’t reply, writes a thousand messages to Hanzo that he never sends because it doesn’t seem appropriate and tries to call him a thousand more but never does. If he’s not coming calling will be useless and uncomfortable.

The restaurant is full and McCree stares at the people enjoying their dinner, couples flirting and sharing dishes and then he glances down at the bottom of the glass. His second whiskey almost gone when he has to gather the courage to stand and leave. Shit, and pay, he curses. His phone chimes and a light of hope brings a smile to his face that soon vanishes when he realizes it’s a message from Genji.

 _Hanzo’s phone is_ _off_ _. Can’t reach him. Sorry, Jesse._

McCree sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Alright, it’s not the first time someone dumps him, maybe a date was too ambitious and he should’ve stuck with just sex how he usually does and works. It would have saved him a lot of trouble that’s for sure.

The waiter looks his way, and he asks for the bill. McCree takes his wallet out and hopes his old credit card isn’t declined because he doubts two thousand yen is enough for this fancy place that Hanzo suggested. He cannot believe he was actually willing to do this again to himself, but damn if he didn’t enjoy Hanzo’s company the other night.

What hurts him most is that he was genuinely excited to see him and spend time with him, hoping they’d go to his place after. McCree checks his phone one last time. Hanzo is almost an hour late, and he has to face the truth and go back to his lonely apartment. At least he is already mildly drunk which balms his pitiful heart.

McCree stands, tossing the napkin on the table and lost in his thoughts when he bumps into someone. The apology dies on his lips when he eyes Hanzo and an unbridled joy pulls the corner of his lip upward even if he doesn’t want to.

“I am _never_ late,” Hanzo says, breathless.

“Don’t sweat it, darlin’,” McCree says and shrugs.

“I assumed you would be gone by now,” Hanzo says with a sly smile. “But you waited for me.”

“I suppose I did,” McCree says and chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “And ya’ came.”

Hanzo reaches for his mouth and kisses him, a brief pressing of the lips that turns into another gentle kiss when McCree throws his arms around his waist. Hanzo gasps and deepens the kiss, his tongue parting the cowboy’s lips and invading his mouth with longing to brush against that sinful tongue he has missed badly these last few days.

He wanted to see him sooner but work stood on the way and canceling the date wasn’t an option, not when all he could think about since last Saturday was this: a kiss. Hanzo ignores the mumbling around them and the inappropriate public smooching until he deems he is satisfied and ready to let those lips go with a gasp.

“Make me wait more often if yer gonna kiss me like that, sweetheart,” McCree whispers into his mouth and steals a smile from Hanzo.

“Do you still want to have dinner with me?”

“Are ya’ kidding? I’m starving,” McCree says and winks at him, moving the chair away so Hanzo can sit at the table. The cowboy knows he has loved the gesture despite the roll of his eyes and he welcomes back the seat where merely minutes ago he was feeling down and blue.

“I thought perhaps later you would want to come by the apartment,” Hanzo suggests with a smug smile. “Genji is surely waiting for us there.”

“A night between two Shimadas?”

“If you think you can handle it, cowboy,” Hanzo teases, amused by his answer and the prospect it suggests.

“Mighty fine for me, darlin’,” McCree says and grants him a wolfish grin.

The only thing interrupting their cheerful banter is the annoying waiter attending to them. McCree chuckles every time Hanzo glares at him. The cowboy smiles too much, his cheeks hurt, and he is completely bedazzled by Hanzo tonight, or ever, he wryly thinks. About time he admits to himself that he cannot spend a day without talking to the little brat and now four days away from Hanzo seem like an eternity.

  


Hanzo moans again into his mouth and curses inwardly at how much he enjoys that tongue deep in his mouth and those out-of-control hands trying to sneak inside his trousers. Then McCree pushes his thigh against his obvious erection and Hanzo moans again while the cowboy chuckles.

“I wanna bend ya’ over the couch again,” McCree mumbles against his mouth and Hanzo suppresses a needy whine, checking the elevator’s display and considering just turning around and allow him to take him right there at how much he wants him.

“We have all night,” Hanzo says, trying to bring an ounce of common sense back into this mess of limbs and wet kisses.

There is no time though, and they get out of the elevator when it reaches their floor. McCree groping for his ass and Hanzo walking backward to the entrance of his apartment. He only turns around to open the door and relish for a moment in that warm breath at his neck while McCree moves away his hair with his nose -of course, his hair is loose and his hair tie lost forever somewhere in the car- and plants lovely kisses there.

“Yer so pretty, darlin’,” McCree whispers. “I can’t wait to ruin ya’ tonight,” he says while his hands trail a lewd path up Hanzo’s stomach and chest until he squeezes it and grunts right into his ear. Hanzo chuckles and a smug smile creeps up his face while he opens the door, frees himself from the cowboy’s embrace and turns around defiantly.

“What if I want _you_ begging for my cock tonight, cowboy?” Hanzo teases and sees a spark in McCree’s eyes.

The cowboy closes the door behind him and ambles nonchalantly towards Hanzo, taking off his hat and forgetting it in the first flat surface he finds. He looks intently at him and Hanzo swallows but the smirk never leaves his lips. McCree steals his smile with a kiss, sneaks his hands under his jacket and slides it down his shoulders at the same time he bites his neck.

“I liked when you begged for me our first time together, darlin’,” McCree whispers into his ear.

“It was a game, a farce,” Hanzo says and curses when McCree’s thrumming chuckle vibrates near his neck.

“Not all of it, sweetheart,” McCree says. “And one day I’m gonna make ya’ scream my name an’ beg for more so desperately ya’ won’t be able to deny it.” McCree relishes in the faint moan Hanzo swallows and slowly kneels in front of him to his surprise.

He rubs his face along his groin, nuzzling there and inhaling his scent. Hanzo grips strongly his shoulder to support his wobbly legs and glances down at Jesse. The Shimada runs a hand through his brown hair while the cowboy pursues his hardness with his cheek.

“But if ya’ want me to beg, honey,” McCree mumbles, dragging his mouth over his crotch so shamelessly Hanzo could come only from that. “You know I want ya’,” he purrs.

“Fuck,” Hanzo curses and tugs at his hair, his hard cock throbbing inside his underwear.

“In my mouth, in my ass, wherever ya’ want to put your gorgeous cock, my dear,” McCree says with a wolfish grin and wonderfully aware of those black voids full of lust watching him.

A loud whine coming from the other side of the apartment distracts them, both turning his head to the hall, the spell broken as McCree stands, now with a clear view of Hanzo’s burning red cheeks. Another loud moan they easily recognize makes them chuckle. Hanzo walks to the bedroom and glances back over his shoulder.

“You are a menace,” Hanzo hisses and McCree tips an invisible hat.

“An’ you’re diggin’ it a bit too much, sweetheart,” Jesse murmurs and kneads his ass, following him diligently to the bedroom.

Not that it surprises any of them but Genji lies on his back on the bed, a leg hooked by the knee pit while his free hand works a black dildo in and out his ass. His hard cock leaking on his stomach and his face the pure resemblance of pleasure: blushed cheeks, hooded lids and parted swollen lips at how much he has bit at them.

“What took you guys so long?” Genji moans when Hanzo and McCree enter the room one after the other.

The cowboy hurries to lean on the bed and kiss Genji. Far from the pang of jealousy he would have felt not long ago he smiles at how lovely he is with his little brother. Hanzo stares at their game, how McCree teases Genji and tries to pull the dildo out and the praises leaving his mouth and stealing the sweetest of smiles from Genji. He takes off his shirt and the rest of his clothes follow until he is stark naked, leaving them inside the dressing room and coming back swiftly to find McCree is now in control of how far and deep the dildo goes and Genji bites his bottom lip and whines until he meets his gaze and that mischievous smile Hanzo loves to bits beams at him.

“Undress, cowboy,” Hanzo says and McCree turns around only to whistle while he roams shamelessly his eyes over Hanzo. His loose hair framing the beautiful features of his face, that half-smile of superiority, his impressive ink covering his arm and shoulder; and last but not least his hard cock standing firmly and invitingly.

“Whatever ya’ want, darlin’,” McCree says and stands to strip his clothes off.

Hanzo hums satisfied and climbs up the bed to greet his little brother. The brat couldn’t even wait for them and is barely holding it together. He won’t last for what he has planned tonight, so he catches his mouth and thrusts his tongue inside while his hand wraps around his brother’s cock and he jerks him off.

“Anija!” Genji mumbles against his mouth only to take his tongue again.

His hand is unappeasable and fast and with that dildo up his ass Genji is defenseless and comes in his stomach while Hanzo releases his mouth so he can hear the sweet melody of moans echoing in the room. Hanzo bites his bottom lip, knowing the little brat is putting up a show for them and circles his thumb soaked in cum over the tip of his cock until his brother begs him to stop.

“Ya’ two are a sight for sore eyes,” McCree says, climbing up the bed next to Genji and unable to take his eyes off the scene.

The Shimadas on his own are a spectacle by themselves, so different and yet so alike he could spend a lifetime figuring them out; but together, when they melt into each other and sheer sex and lust burst out, that’s when his stomach clenches and his heart pounds faster.

McCree kisses Genji while Hanzo cleans him with the first garment -Genji’s shirt that lays abandoned on a corner of the bed- he finds, even if his little brother will scowl him for it and whine and buy a hundred expensive shirts to make up for this one. Hanzo loves it and caresses his brother’s inner thigh while McCree eagerly kisses him.

“Can you keep it there, Genji?” Hanzo asks, tugging at the dildo.

“Until you want to replace it with something else, onii-san,” Genji purrs and pushes it far up his ass until the handle is the only thing that juts out and Hanzo smiles satisfied.

“First, we will take care of you, Jesse,” Hanzo says and McCree’s stomach curls at  his name. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last, but his name on his lips caresses his ears like velvet. “I remember you saying you wanted me and my brother sucking your cock.”

“Damn Shimadas,” McCree curses and groans just by the images Hanzo has put in his mind. The last time he was eating Hanzo’s ass the brothers were having fun with him and he couldn’t see a thing.

“I believe that is a _yes, please_ ,” Genji teases and giggles.

Hanzo tackles McCree flat on his back and hovers over him until the cowboy is between him and his little brother. He sucks at his lower lip while his hands finally fall over his naked chest, the fuzz there tickling between his fingers.

“Is that want you want, cowboy?” Hanzo asks again, his lips caressing McCree’s at every word while Genji nuzzles innocently at his neck.

“Yes, please, sweetheart,” McCree whispers and cups Hanzo’s face for another kiss that he wants to last forever but also doesn’t because he wants his mouth somewhere else.

Genji is already nibbling at the tip of his nipple while Hanzo reluctantly breaks their kiss and trails a lascivious road of bites and licks down his chest and stomach, followed by an obedient Genji who sometimes whines at the movements of the device inside him.

Hanzo makes himself comfortable between Jesse’s legs, his impressive thick length right in front of him. He throws his leg over his shoulder and scoots closer letting his tongue out to gather a clear bead dripping down his shaft. Genji is at his side, playing with the fuzz gathered on McCree’s navel while his other hand is playfully tugging at his sac. His brother is lying on the cowboy’s leg but if that bothers Jesse Hanzo suspects he won’t complain.

“You two are making true one of my dirtiest fantasies,” McCree says and grabs the other pillow so he can straighten and miss nothing.

“You wanted two lovers to lavish you, cowboy?” Hanzo teases, his hand squeezing his thigh while he dips his tongue here and there, teasing him.

“No sweetheart,” McCree says and Genji giggles. “I wanted you and your bub.” He winks at Hanzo and the Shimada curses when the red comes up his cheeks.

“Careful, Jesse…” Genji teases and welcomes the warm hand petting his hair.

Hanzo gives a long stroke of his tongue and McCree writhes, meeting his gaze. The pleasant feeling of that soft, stretched skin thrills Hanzo, and he parts his lips and surrounds the side of his hard cock. He moves his mouth up and down while his tongue brushes against his skin. Genji does the same on the other side, sloppy and wet, their spit soon dripping down his firm length but they don’t care when they are sharing such a sweet treat.

McCree moans every time the Shimadas meet at the tip and kiss, tongues meeting outside their mouths and deliberately brushing the tip. Their mouths split but a trail of precum joins their lips, and he is dizzy and overwhelmed. He loses track of time when those sinful mouths go down his cock so devotedly his heart skips a beat.

Genji’s lips are swollen and red, a mark of a bite from Hanzo still visible. He is rutting against his shin and McCree knows Genji is hard again, enjoying his doing with watery eyes, an eager tongue and endless purses of the lips when he tries to suck at the tip but Hanzo claims his cock for himself.

Hanzo is being so greedy and possessive, glancing at him with those mesmerizing eyes knowing he is breaking him apart with every flick of his tongue, his mouth, glistening in the dim light of the room full of spit and precum. He stops for a moment to trap the head into his mouth, circling his tongue around it, his hair moving to the front and getting in the way.

McCree melts and tucks the naughty lock behind his ear, relishing in those pink cheeks and allowing himself to cup his face and caress his cheek with a trembling thumb. Genji whines, lapping at his hilt while Hanzo swallows his cock as far as he can without disturbing his brother. Hanzo feasts on him so cunningly he already spots the lingering pressure urging him to climax.

He moans when the tip of his cock hits the back of Hanzo’s throat, his hand tensing and tangling in his hair. McCree loves Genji’s blowjobs, loves how the little brat sucks and lets him fuck his face for as long as he pleases but Hanzo has taken him off guard and the innocent ongoing game is now a fearful and merciless sucking he won’t endure much longer.

His eyes look for refuge behind his lids but he refuses to miss the show and forces them open while Hanzo hollows his cheeks, and sucks, and swallows every spurt of precum that leaves his cock.

“Anija!” Genji says and pouts when the older Shimada hoards McCree’s cock for himself.

McCree moans and bucks his hips up, that hand on his thigh digging bruises while Hanzo bobs his head, his lips tightly wrapped around his shaft, his sinful tongue brushing the side of his cock and he feels as though falling from a cliff unavoidably and gleefully into the wonders of that mouth. But Hanzo releases him suddenly and leaves him panting and grunting into the room as a sore mess.

“You better share,” Hanzo says, his voice raspy and hoarse, offering McCree’s cock to his eager brother.

“Damn,” McCree curses when Genji’s familiar mouth wraps around his cock, sucking and taking him only how the younger Shimada knows. Lewd and raunchy and so him he knows he will come hard and hot in his mouth as he always does.

“Has the cat got your tongue, cowboy?” Hanzo teases, dragging his lips on his inner thigh, his leg jerking at the tickling.

The only thing coming out of McCree’s lips are moans and whines, his hips bucking up in frantic movements, pursuing Genji’s mouth. Hanzo licks his own forefinger, soaking it in his spit and suddenly missing the cock in his mouth; then he bites his thigh and Jesse yelps beautifully. A finger up his ass and Genji’s restless sucking steal a loud moan and a curse from his lungs.

Genji whines at the first shot of cum in his mouth sliding down his throat but takes him out half way and wraps a hand around his shaft while he gathers in his tongue the rest of McCree’s spent until nothing comes out of his cock. Good brothers must share.

McCree realizes he has closed his eyes until he sees stars and hurries to glance at the Shimadas again only to lose control of his jaw which drops while a hearty gasp leaves his lungs. Genji has his mouth wide open, his tongue out, and looking at his brother. His come gathered there as a precious gift and Hanzo, without a trace of doubt or shame joins his tongue with his brother’s until their mouths seal down together in a kiss.

A wet, sticky and filthy kiss in which they share McCree’s cum, tasting him together, the prize for their doing and McCree groans, tugs at Hanzo’s hair enough to split their mouths and see pearlescent trails of himself on Hanzo’s tongue before the Shimada closes his mouth and his Adam’s apple bobs with a gulp before he tries to steal the rest from Genji’s mouth.

The little brat hurries to swallow with a devilish grin but kisses his brother with keenness nonetheless and Hanzo receives him with a smirk.

“An’ ya’ called me a menace, darlin’, have ya’ seen yourselves?” McCree groans, still breathing heavily. Genji giggles, resting his chin on his muscled stomach while Hanzo crawls up to level with his face.

“Have you enjoyed yourself, cowboy?” Hanzo teases but moans when McCree catches his mouth and secures the back of his neck. He tastes himself in the kiss, brushing Hanzo’s tongue with his own as confirmation that what has just happened is real and not a product of his dirty mind.

“Ya’ have no idea, sweetheart,” McCree murmurs.

“Because we are not nearly done yet,” Hanzo warns.

Genji climbs up McCree’s chest and sneaks between them, pushing Hanzo to a side while a mischievous smile stretches along his lips. Hanzo narrows his eyes, suspecting his little brother has hatched a plan of his own, one he hasn’t shared with them yet.

“I want something…” Genji purrs.

“Whatever you wish, sweet pie,” McCree says.

“Do not fall for it so quickly, McCree,” Hanzo says and chuckles.

“I want you both at the same time,” Genji says and bites his bottom lip to suppress the smile.

Hanzo snorts, he should’ve imagined when they found Genji on the bed that his plan involved getting fucked tonight, but his slutty brother has outdone himself. He doubts if this is a good idea or not but he can read the determination in his brother’s eyes and the lust in the cowboy’s gaze. To be fair, his own neglected cock twitches just thinking about it.

“He is too big,” Hanzo says, hesitant Genji will take them both as easily as he believes.

“Thank you kindly, darlin’,” McCree croons in awe and Hanzo rolls his eyes. McCree’s hand is already on his ass, kneading his butt cheek, unable to help himself, and Hanzo revels in the gesture.

“Onii-san,” Genji purrs. “I’ve been prepping for you both,” Genji says and arches his back, moaning when the dildo moves inside him, but Hanzo knows everything is a trick, his silver tongue trying to lure him and tempt him how he always does since he was so young. And as could not be otherwise, Hanzo falls for it. The images of his brother stretched and filled by Jesse’s cock and his own at the same time sink in his depraved mind.

“I’m willing to try,” McCree says and chuckles. “An’ I’m getting a boner just thinking ‘bout it.”

Hanzo lowers his hand to McCree’s half-hard cock. “Indeed, you are, cowboy.”

“Please, anija,” Genji says with that sweet smile that melts his heart and fogs his judgment.

“As if I could say no to you…” Hanzo whispers into his mouth.

Genji squeals enthusiastically and lies flat on his back, sprawling his legs for Hanzo who kneels between them, and holding them up by the knee pit so he has a perfect view of that stretched ass filled by a maybe too large dildo now that Hanzo has a better look at it.

McCree stands and fetches the lube. The bed bounces when he positions himself at Hanzo’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder to share the enthralling sight of Genji right in front of them.

“Ain’t ya’ a pretty thing,” McCree says and Genji blushes, his sweet smile widening at the praise.

“Sweet talker…” Hanzo teases and gives a tentative tug at the dildo.

“Don’t ya’ get jealous, my dear, you’re a pretty thing yourself,” McCree says, kissing his neck and kneeling comfortably behind him, his arms holding Hanzo.

“Have you done it before?” Hanzo asks Genji. A tricky question because if Genji’s answer is affirmative he will be madly jealous of his past partners for some stupid reason.

“Of course not, anija,” Genji says and pouts, his feet pushing Hanzo’s shoulder gently as a protest while a smug smile spreads on his brother’s lips.

“Let’s remove this,” Hanzo says, tugging at the dildo. Genji moans while he slowly pulls it out, the outline of his ass slicked and pink. The device comes out followed by a trail of lube. It is big, and Hanzo watches mesmerized how perfectly stretched his brother’s hole is, almost gaping. But they need more. Hanzo gets two fingers inside so easily he pushes a third one, Genji moaning at being filled again so soon. He is so pliant and the muscle so soft Hanzo grunts at the sensation and McCree’s ragged breath on his neck suggest he is probably thinking the same.

Suddenly, Hanzo cannot repress a moan when McCree’s hand wraps around his girth and soaks his erection in lube.

“Tell me if he feels as good as he looks, sweetheart,” McCree whispers.

Hanzo scoots closer to Genji and then brings him onward lifting his lightweight ass onto his lap, aligning him with his aching cock. Tilting his hips, he pushes gently, sliding home in one long onslaught that steals a moan from his lips and another from his brother’s. Genji’s walls mold his cock so perfectly he starts rocking into him without noticing.

“Fuck, Genji,” Hanzo grunts. “You are perfect.”

McCree leads a hand to Hanzo’s nipple and another where they are joined, grasping his cock by the hilt, his fingers playfully caressing his balls while his thumb, slicked with lube, teases at Genji’s ass. Hanzo groans, his eyes battling between his brother’s flushed face or McCree’s hand.

Hanzo keeps a gentle rocking, barely an inch out and inside his brother while McCree pushes his thumb against his cock and gently squeezes his finger inside, leaving it there while Hanzo fucks him. His ragged breath is no secret anymore because it echoes in the room to meet his brother’s whines.

“Are ya’ okay, sweet pie?” McCree asks and Genji nods without losing that satisfied smile.

McCree nuzzles at his neck, peppering kisses while two of his fingers down Hanzo’s cock slide inside Genji at the same slow pace Hanzo has set for himself. Hanzo gasps, overwhelmed, his climax suddenly so at his reach he measures his thrusts to stop it. But he cannot, those fingers caressing his cock, the heat of his brother’s ass, the beautiful sight between his legs and he’s deluged with pleasure.

“Jesse,” he mutters. “I’ll come…” He is flustered, he has stopped moving but McCree’s hand is still there, wonderfully wrapped around him, sneaking his fingers along with his cock.

“It’s okay, darlin’,” McCree says, withdrawing his fingers and gripping tightly his hilt while Hanzo’s breath slowly goes back to normal and he exhales. “I’m here.” The cowboy nuzzles at his neck and Hanzo turns his head around to kiss him, the pressure of his hand easing and pulling out of Genji when it’s safe to move.

“That was close, anija,” Genji teases and Hanzo pinches his thigh in retaliation.

“Ya’ think there will be room there for me?” McCree whispers into his ear. “Our cocks sliding together inside your brother.”

“Fuck Jesse,” Hanzo moans. “Watch your filthy mouth.”

“I haven’t heard ya’ complaining ‘bout my filthy mouth elsewhere, sweetheart,” McCree teases and Hanzo chuckles irremediably. He loves his big mouth, the jesters, the quips, the flirting, that southern accent so strange to him but so familiar now. Hanzo tilts his head back until McCree’s hair tickles his nose and his spicy scent fills his nostrils. Everything is so easy around him.

The cowboy sighs and his hands, spread like fans, travel along Hanzo’s chest, leaving a trail of lube on one side. Before he melts in his arms, Hanzo clears his throat, meeting Genji’s knowing gaze and sharing a complicity smile with the little brat. He can hide from Jesse he has fallen for him more than he should’ve but he can hide nothing from his little brother and he will have to endure his endless teasing after tonight.

“You should lie down, cowboy,” Hanzo says and McCree obeys without question.

He makes himself comfortable between the pillows and Genji loses no time in straddling the cowboy, grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube and reaching back with his hand to smear it all over Jesse’s hard length.

Genji giggles when McCree makes him bounce in his lap and Hanzo chuckles. The cowboy roams his hands over his brother’s alabaster chest, those big hands squeezing and leaving pink fingerprints on their way. Hanzo swoons at the scene and how happy his brother is.

“C’mere, honey,” McCree teases. “Give me some sugar.”

McCree pushes Genji onward, and he falls with a funny moan that he drinks directly from his mouth. One he assails with an eager tongue. McCree gasps when Genji sneaks his hand between them and positions the tip of his cock right at his hole. McCree shoves himself there in a smooth movement with a tilt of his hips and groans loudly.

“Oh darlin’,” he moans again. “You’re a dream.”

McCree pins Genji in place wrapping his arms around him, still devouring his lips with an endless languid kiss and bucking his hips up, fucking into him a bit eagerly, but Genji is so ready, stretching perfectly around his cock, pliant and soft. It is a sensation he only experiences in long sessions of sex with him and loves every single bit of that abused hole around him.

“Slow down, cowboy,” Hanzo says, motioning himself behind Genji.

Genji, lying comfortably on the cowboy’s chest glances back at him with greedy eyes full of lust and impatience, begging for his brother. He wants Hanzo in and his leaking cock trapped between their stomachs is a telltale of his hankering.

McCree swifts his fast fucking for a gentle thrusting and Hanzo slides two fingers with his cock, following the movement and testing how easily and effortlessly they sneak inside his brother.

“If you feel the slight discomfort we will stop,” Hanzo says.

“Please, anija,” Genji says,  now leaning on his forearms on the cowboy’s chest.

“Squeeze in, darlin’,” McCree says, spreading Genji’s butt cheeks with greedy hands. “I can’t wait to feel ya’ too.”

McCree stays still, opening Genji for Hanzo while he spares feeble kisses along his cheeks and lips, praising how beautiful he is, how ready and how good. Hanzo slicks himself again in lube -probably too much- and scoots even closer, his knees spread at both sides of the cowboy’s body, straddling him too right behind Genji.

His heart thrums impatiently while he places a hand on his brother’s back and positions, with the help of his hand, the tip of his cock right into the tight entrance filled by McCree. He starts with gentle pushes, the cowboy still and Genji waiting. Hanzo curses how good it feels just to rub against McCree’s cock and his eagerness pushes him into the tight muscle.

Genji moans, Jesse petting his hair while Hanzo grunts at the sensation. He is so warm and so tight but at the same time he doesn’t want to thrust harshly and waits for him to adjust for what seems like an eternity before his brother’s words brings him back.

“More, onii-san,” Genji whimpers.

“Take yer time, darlin’,” McCree says.

Hanzo pushes inside him, another inch sliding into Genji, stretching him further. McCree bends his legs by the knee and Hanzo feels his thighs at his backside. How the cowboy is so comfortable with both of them straddling him makes him smile even wider.

“Such a nice ride,” Hanzo teases and McCree chuckles.

“Ya’ know what they say,” McCree quips. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

“Move,” Genji says, cursing McCree’s thick cock putting pressure right into his prostate and his cock trapped between their bodies getting a much-needed friction. But Jesse’s hands caressing his back and arms are a soul-warming blessing.

Hanzo leans forward, sinking his length as much as he can inside Genji and moaning in unison with McCree when their cocks rub together lasciviously inside his heat and tons of lube.

“Do that again, damn,” McCree moans.

Another slide back and forth brings the same pleasure to both and this time Genji joins them too. Hanzo nibbles at his shoulders, McCree’s thighs supporting him while he thrust with further impetus inside his brother. The intent rocking of his hips seems enough for the three of them; McCree tries to pursue his movement but has little leverage to fuck his brother properly, Hanzo instead, has enough range and takes advantage of it.

Genji moans and begs for more, faster, and deeper and Hanzo revels in the red coming down his neck where he bites and kisses and leaves marks to remember. McCree’s hands are now in his ass, pushing him onward and following his movements so eagerly Hanzo knows he is close.

“How does it feel, Genji?” Hanzo says, breathless but never slowing down.

“Full, and good,” he moans. “You two… so good, I’m… anija.”

McCree silences him with a kiss, whispering sweet nothings mixed with dirty things about how will they fill him until he is oozing their spent from his gaping hole and Genji moans at every word. The little brat loves the filthy words coming out of his mouth while Hanzo’s bites and punish his flesh.

Hanzo is breaking a sweat from the tension, he cannot hold his orgasm any longer. He speeds up his thrusts, slamming into his brother's ass in earnest with the help of those hands following his movement. He wants the little brat to scream and shout his climax. And Genji does, spilling on McCree white spurts of come, the friction he gets against his stomach and how full and stretched he is by his brother and Jesse is enough for him to lay in ruins, slack and sated.

“Damn,” McCree curses and moans when Hanzo’s warm spent streams inside Genji.

McCree feels it all, the twitch on his cock, the desperate movements frantically carried out by the Shimada and the warm come surrounding his own length and triggering his orgasm. They both come inside Genji, his walls wrapping them willingly and soon his ass is overflowed by two half-hard cocks and too much come.

Hanzo slips outside sooner than he’d want and pulls McCree’s cock out with him. He takes a moment to admire Genji’s gaping hole oozing spent and outlines with his thumb the pearlescent spurts coming out of him, pushing it back inside to no avail but also checking his brother is perfectly fine, though he will definitely feel it in the morning.

“Sweetheart?” McCree whispers and Genji grunts.

“So good…” Genji mumbles and McCree kisses his forehead.

“Aishiteru, Genji,” Hanzo leans forward and whispers into his ear, planting a sweet smile on his brother’s lips while McCree swallows and melts at how much their love warms his heart.

Hanzo presses his lips on the cowboy’s too and McCree gasps, not expecting such a loving gesture directed to himself. But he gladly takes it, relishes in it and stores it in his memory forever for those lonely nights he knows will eventually come.

“Thank you, darlin’,” he whispers into Hanzo’s mouth before it is out of his reach, and steals a smile from his lips.

Genji is dozing and, while Hanzo disappears into the bathroom, McCree gently moves him to a side of the bed and kisses him one last time before joining his brother. Hanzo is wetting with warm water a towel and meets his gaze when McCree fetches for it.

“Let me,” McCree says. “I’ll clean up the sweet pie.” Hanzo smiles and allows it.

“I will take a quick shower,” Hanzo says, turning around and turning on the stream of his big cabin shower.

“An’ I might join ya’,” McCree says and winks at him before he goes to take care of Genji.

Hanzo sighs when the warm water pours over him, his muscles loosened after such an intense night. He cannot wait to finish here and join them on the bed for a well-earned rest when he glimpses McCree out of the corner of his eye. His arms wrap around his waist and he presses soul-warmingly at his back. They both stay there under the rain-like stream of water.

“Is he okay?” Hanzo asks.

“Sleeping like a log,” McCree says, a smile tinges his words.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah, not everyday you do something like this.”

“We will be in bed soon,” Hanzo teases.

“I’m gonna cuddle close so ya’ can’t escape the bed in the morning,” McCree threatens.

“You can try,” Hanzo amusingly says.

“I might even get naughty and fuck you so good ya’ won’t want to leave the bed, honey,” McCree says with a sexy, raspy voice that caresses his ears and curls up his stomach even if there is no way he could get hard right now at how tired he is.

“Please do,” Hanzo says and turns around to meet those gentle eyes he could drown into and that wolfish grin he dies to kiss. “Please.”

McCree falls for his lips scared to open his big mouth and ruin this moment. _I will_ , he wants to say. _I will make love to you whenever I can until the day you don’t want me anymore. To you and to your brother_. Hanzo smiles into the kiss that reveals more than the cowboy means.

“I know, Jesse,” he whispers and drinks the hearty moan that leaves his lungs.

“Hanzo…”

A whisper, another kiss, lazy and languid, weariness settling in their minds along with their bodies. The bed welcomes them and Hanzo nestles against Genji’s body while Jesse spoons him and pours sweet nothings until they are both asleep, though their dreams will never be as good as tonight.

Hanzo can only hope McCree is there when he wakes up to fulfill his promise of lust and sex and perhaps -he smiles inwardly- perhaps love; a love shared with the reason of his life: Genji. But that’s a tell for another tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕) Thank you so much for reading !!! I hope you liked it <3 Now that these three had the threesome they deserved I'm going back to writing some more Genzo hoping I don't feel tempted to sprinkle some McCree in the middle (again) xDD
> 
> Suggestions, corrections and comments are more than welcomed ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
